


ujung langit huesca

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Spanish Civil War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: Arthur ikut bertempur, tapi untuk siapa? [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagian i: barcelona yang pernah arthur tahu adalah barcelona yang sering diceritakan di buku arsitektur atau jurnal historikal. [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]

Awal Desember, bulan penghujung di tahun 1936 itu, Arthur pikir dirinya hanya akan menikmati kesibukan sendiri di pondoknya; di Arkholme, buat sekadar menulis jurnal laporan kerja atau menyesap teh panas ketika salju tengah turun dingin-dinginnya. Atau bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur sambil menontoni perapian yang menyala di seberang. Tapi itu harusnya.

Dia sudah menyeberangi dua kali perbatasan negara dengan menumpangi kereta uap. Dan Arthur sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bisa bergerak sejauh ini. Dia baru menyadari kebodohan itu saat kereta sudah melintasi pegunungan Pirenia yang udaranya begitu dingin―Arthur berkali-kali merapatkan mantel tebalnya―dan sesak di saat bersamaan, sebab kereta ini dipenuhi banyak orang.

Di sudut gerbong, paling ujung, Arthur bisa melihat dua tuan dengan perut buncit dan jaket kulit tebal―tudungnya berbulu wol―yang kemungkinan tengah bersawala; satu orang memegangi boks kayu berongga lebar berisi seekor ayam betina, satu lagi menunjuk-nunjuk lawan bicaranya sambil memaki dalam bahasa Prancis. Kemudian di seberang jendela, berkumpul muda-muda berseragam khaki pudar yang asik bercengkerama; dengan sigaret di masing-masing tangan dan minuman panas di atas galar jendela. Sekali dua kali tertawa-tawa; berisik, pikir Arthur. Sayangnya ini fasilitas umum dan dia harus meredam ego itu dalam-dalam.

Lelaki berusia awal dua puluhan itu menghela napas. Mungkin baru ingat kalau tujuannya adalah sama dengan kumpulan serdadu berseragam yang ada di sana.

Barcelona.

(Atau mungkin dia akan meniti satu persatu pelosok yang ada di sepanjang Katalonia.)

* * *

**ujung langit huesca**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **segala unsur historis di sini dipakai untuk tujuan** **pembelajaran** **, bukan menyudutkan satu pihak, bukan untuk propaganda, dan** **bukan untuk meromantisasi** **tragedi historis yang ada.**

_**{alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, multichap}** _

* * *

Barcelona yang pernah Arthur tahu adalah Barcelona yang sering diceritakan di buku-buku arsitektur atau jurnal-jurnal historikal―atau yang pernah dilihatnya adalah Barcelona yang sebatas diilustrasikan seberapa indahnya lewat lukisan besar di museum; atau di kantor-kantor besar tempatnya bekerja. Barcelona adalah kota besar yang cuma ada dalam imaginasi; sebuah utopia di kepala.

Tetapi kemudian Arthur bisa berhasil menapaki tanahnya ketika musim dingin di awal Desember berlangsung. Suasana Barcelona di hari pertama itu berbeda dari bayangan awalnya.

"Distopia," desisnya satir. Pandangan mata hijau lelaki Inggris itu bergulir ke sekeliling. Gedung-gedung di jalan dan gang-gang kecil dipenuhi bendera merah, beberapa merah-hitam―atau sebagian lagi berlambangkan palu dan arit; tembok-tembok bata ditempeli poster dan spanduk milik kaum anarkis.

Alunan musik revolusioner berkumandang lantang lewat pengeras suara dari bawah jalan Las Ramblas, Semuanya terdengar seperti balada yang bercerita tentang persaudaraan kaum proletariat dan keburukan seorang Mussolini yang begitu mengerikan.

Arthur menggerutu. Gatal untuk tidak mengomentari kondisi kota yang buruk buatnya. Jalanan dan bangunan di sini banyak yang rusak dan perawatannya sangat payah. Kalau malam menjelang, lampu-lampu jalan sinarnya terlalu redup; mungkin untuk menghindari serangan udara. Dan, ah, toko-toko di sini nyaris kosong melompong padahal dia memerlukan pemantik rokok. Sial sekali.

Hari pertamanya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang ia duga jauh sebelum sampai di Spanyol. Jelek. Tetapi Arthur tidak membenci semua itu.

Barak Lepanto memberinya prolog cerita panjang yang akan dilakoni―barangkali untuk sekali seumur hidupnya. Ribuan orang berkumpul di sana; orang pribumi atau relawan asing sepertinya sekalipun. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang seragam berwarna kusam.

Arthur masih belum berhenti uring-uringan mencari korek api sampai seorang lelaki Italia menendang pelan betisnya dari belakang sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Apa?" Arthur memicingkan mata, pandangannya dingin. Pemuda yang berdiri setinggi ujung daun telinganya itu balik menatapnya sengit. Kalau bukan rekan sekubu, dia pasti sudah menghabisi anak tak sopan ini.

"Hoi! Berbaurlah dengan yang lain, Signore. Jangan membuat harimu sia-sia selama di sini," cerocosnya agak ketus. Arthur baru saja akan melawan, tetapi niatnya terurung ketika anak itu melemparkan sesuatu dari mantel musim dinginnya.

Korek api.

Arthur meliriknya kikuk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya terlalu berat buat mengucap sebuah terima kasih.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Cukup ingat namaku; Vargas. Semoga harimu tidak terlalu buruk seperti alis-alis kusutmu itu, Signore!"

Si bocah Vargas buru-buru berbalik badan dan menghilang di tengah keramaian sebelum lawan bicaranya mengomel lebih banyak soal permasalahan etika dan tatakrama. Arthur mendecak jengkel, lalu merapatkan jaketnya saat angin menampar kencang-kencang. Keinginannya untuk mengisap rokok tiba-tiba hilang dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, paling tidak, supaya bisa mengenal satu sampai empat orang di barak besar itu. Atau bisa saja mencari orang yang sudah lama ia kenal.

Dia menghentikan langkah kaki, mengintip dari balik kolom-kolom gedung yang tinggi menjulang; sekumpulan orang yang tengah mengikuti pelatihan baris berbaris di tengah lapangan bawah. Derap langkah kaki mereka menggaung sampai ke tengah-tengah, dan Arthur menontoninya dengan kening mengerut.

Mereka tergabung atas orang-orang sipil dari berbagai usia, didominasi oleh remaja tanggung yang mungkin besok beranjak jadi orang dewasa―dan, ah, bocah-bocah ingusan kurang disiplin kisaran usia lima belas tahunan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang tidak mau diatur, memberontak, dan susah sekali didisiplinkan. Arthur yakin sekali petugas militer yang jadi supervisor mereka pasti sudah kewalahan mengurusi anak-anak setan itu. Lagipula instruksi barisannya terlalu mendasar dan membosankan. Mereka terlalu sering melakukan gerakan tiarap, melata, belok kanan-kiri, dan berjalan langkah tegap. Arthur pikir, ada hal-hal lebih krusial yang harusnya mereka ketahui sebelum perang, seperti cara membangun parapet atau parit, memakai senjata, atau bergerilya di lapangan terbuka, atau menggantikan rekan.

Dan konyolnya, tidak ada seorang pun dari pasukan militer lokal itu yang mengajari tentara asing buat berperang―atau minimal memberi pelajaran strategi berperang. Mereka selalu beranggapan kalau tentara asing jauh lebih tahu tentang segala hal permiliteran. Arthur cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala; mungkin mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Toh dia datang ke sini sebagai relawan, bukan wisatawan asing yang penuh tuntutan.

Arthur mengacak rambutnya kebingungan. Hari masih panjang kalau menunggu tiba malam, dia belum mengobrol dengan orang-orang sekitar, belum ada komando apa-apa untuk bertempur di medan perang, belum tahu bagaimana teknis dan standar operasional yang harus dia jalankan. Arthur baru sadar kalau yang waktu yang dibuangnya sepanjang hari ini cuma dipakai untuk berjalan-jalan dan mengobservasi―dan mengutuki situasi dalam hati.

Dia kemudian merapatkan tali ransel besarnya lagi, berniat berbalik badan dan pergi melanjutkan penjelajahan sebelum seseorang menyentilnya dari belakang.

"Arthur!" sapanya dengan cengiran lebar sumrigah sambil memutar kedua bahu si empu nama. "Ah! Benar 'kan, kau Arthur! Kenapa cuma sendirian? Menyedihkan sekali!"

Arthur bereaksi dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut sedikit menganga sampai guncangan di bahunya berhenti. "Antonio," panggilnya seraya menyipitkan kelopak mata. Dia menggenggam jari-jari kedua tangan bersarung itu sebelum menyambung pembicaraan. "Aku bisa mengenali bau obat yang menempel di tubuhmu," Arthur ingat kalau dia sempat mencium aroma obat bius―atau semacam analgesik yang kurang dia tahu―ketika orang itu mendekat menghampiri.

"Kabur dari rumah sakit karena sedang tidak ada operasi?" guraunya dengan wajah serius; keningnya berkerut, nadanya seperti sedang menyindir tajam. Arthur tidak pandai membuat lelucon segar selain yang satir. Antonio menarik cengiran maklum karenanya.

"Hampir benar. Tapi aku bertugas di Barak Lepanto juga, bagian operasional," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuk. Lagi, yang lebih muda dibuatnya melongo tak percaya.

"Wah? Kau melepas gelar doktermu? Sayang sekali. Kupikir kita masih sangat kekurangan tenaga medis,"

Antonio tertawa ringan, menggelengkan kepala dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Tidak, tidak, tenang saja! Kebetulan sekali aku tidak ditugaskan di rumah sakit, pasti akan lebih merepotkan. Aku _cukup beruntung_ ditempatkan khusus untuk barak ini saja, buat memberikan penanganan pertama, atau sampai melakukan pembedahan kecil. Sayang sekali kami di sini serba kekurangan peralatan,"

"Oh. Ya ampun. Aku kira kau kembali mengambil sebuah keputusan bodoh," ungkapnya tanpa sebersit rasa bersalah. Antonio tidak menghiraukannya, sudah sangat terbiasa dihunjam kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut tanpa saringan itu semasa hidup satu atap bersamanya dulu.

"Kau ini tidak berubah, ya. Sinisnya. Ayo ikut aku supaya tidak seperti katak dalam tempurung!"

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu kemudian menarik lengan lawan bicaranya buat mengajaknya berjalan lagi menelusuri selasar sampai ke pelosok-pelosok kecil barak.

Seluruh penjuru barak sangat kotor dan begitu kacau balau. Di setiap sudut banyak tumpukan barang hancur, kereta derek yang rusak, helm kuningan tergeletak sembarang arah, gabus pedang yang kosong, dan sisa-sisa makanan yang terbuang berceceran; digerayangi lalat besar, baunya busuk. Orang-orang milisi hobi sekali membuang utuh sekeranjang roti di setiap kamar, dan pemandangan itu adalah yang paling menjengkelkan sebab di saat yang bersamaan, penduduk desa dan orang sipil lain sangat membutuhkan, sangat kekurangan bagian dari penjatahan makan.

Kemudian Antonio membawanya ke kamar medik. Arthur mengedar pandangan matanya. Ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti gudang, sedikit berbeda dengan yang di luar; tidak berantakan―hanya dipenuhi tumpukan botol obat, alat bedah, logam-logam yang Arthur tak tahu fungsinya―, tidak ada roti yang sembarangan dibuang atau muntahan makanan di sini, dan bau yang menyengatnya adalah bau obat-obatan. Di setiap pinggiran tembok ada banyak boks kayu besar yang merapat ke dinding. Arthur yakin itu logistik suplai dari luar untuk kebutuhan medis.

Ada dua orang dokter berpakaian seragam yang sama persis, Antonio memperkenalkannya sebagai Dr. Rodriguez dan Dr. Brown, si rambut merah dari Irlandia. Arthur tidak sempat mengobrol banyak dengan mereka, Antonio hanya bertandang ke ruang itu untuk mengambil tas ranselnya sebelum menarik lagi tangan kawan lamanya dan kembali melanjutkan tur panjang menelusuri barak sampai ke luar bangunan.

"Hei, Antonio! Mau pergi lagi?" seru Dr. Rodriguez, logat katalannya masih sangat kental. Lelaki paruh baya itu tertawa ringan dan hidung merahnya bergoyang.

"Aku harus membimbing dulu anak ini sampai dia bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Aku akan kembali setelah makan malam, Dok. Dah!" Antonio mematri cengiran lebar sambil melambaikan tangan pada rekan-rekannya yang masih sibuk di dalam ruang ketika dia dan Arthur keluar dari sana.

"Bawakan kami minuman hangat selekas dari sana, oke?! Di sini dingin sekali!"

" _¡Siempre!"_

Dan Arthur cuma menontoni tanpa menimpali. Dia pernah diajari bahasa Spanyol oleh Antonio dan paham setiap obrolan orang-orang sipil selama perjalanan ke sini maupun ketika sudah di sini―dia sudah bisa membuang kamus saku―tetapi Arthur selalu enggan berbicara kalau bukan menanggapi seadanya.

Arthur sangat beruntung dipertemukan dengan kawan lamanya yang langsung menjadi pemandu tur itu. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah mati bosan di kamar tidur, atau menghabiskan rokok di luar, atau yang paling parah, lemas kelaparan karena tidak ada yang menunjukkan letak ruang makan besar.

Di sepanjang jalan meniti ruang ke ruang, Arthur hanya memfokuskan pendengarannya pada uraian penjelasan dari mulut Antonio perihal _militia,_ ada PCE dan PSUC selain POUM, partai buruh Marxis anti-Stalinis yang―tanpa Arthur sadari―mereka ladeni sekarang. Arthur cumalah seorang kelas pekerja, bukan anggota partai komunis di negerinya bahkan. Dia datang ke sini bermodal alasan memberantas fasis-Franco. Dia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya ketika tahu ternyata dia sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengabdi pada _Partido Obrero de Unificación Marxista_. Tidak ada yang menjelaskan itu ketika dia melakukan registrasi. Antonio menertawai dan mengoloknya habis-habisan.

Antonio menjelaskan juga soal unit komando; ada unit peleton yang terdiri dari tiga puluh serdadu, kompi―lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _centuria_ ―yang beranggotakan seratus orang, dan kolom yang isinya gabungan jumlah orang dari berbagai _centuria_.

Lelaki hispanik itu bersemangat ketika menyinggung orang-orang Prancis yang jadi relawan loyalis di negerinya. Katanya, orang Prancis itu sangat sangat berani― "¡ _Más valientes que nosotros!"_ begitu serunya―dan tentu saja tidak sejalan dengan pikiran lawan bicaranya. Arthur akan menyela dan berargumentasi pedas ketika Antonio berpendapat kalau orang Prancis itu lebih ahli dalam menggunakan persenjataan atau bom. Mereka sudah jauhari. Tetapi Arthur bilang tidak. Dia lebih sudi memotong jari-jari tangannya daripada harus menyetujui dan ikut-ikutan memuji.

"Kau akan melihat pemandangan ini terus menerus, terutama di Ramblas, kaum borjuis yang berbaur dengan proletariat selama perang saudara berlangsung. Manusia akan selalu berusaha bersikap seperti _manusia_ pada umumnya, bukan roda gigi di dalam mesin kapitalis," ketika itu Antonio berbisik serius sambil menatap dingin orang-orang sekitar; mereka sudah berjalan sampai Ramblas lagi, jalan yang Arthur lalui siang tadi.

Arthur sudah seperti anak kecil yang diajari banyak hal oleh ayahnya seharian ini. Dia mengangguk paham, menanggapi seadanya, dan bertanya jika ada (mendebatnya tentang relawan asal Prancis adalah pengecualian). Selebihnya dia mendengarkan petuah seniornya yang begitu penuh faedah, sampai dia sendiri tidak menyadari kalau petang nyaris tergelincir. Sayangnya sampai sekarang belum ada panggilan―mandat dari atasan untuknya yang sudah susah payah datang ke sini jauh-jauh, itu yang membuat Arthur belum berhenti mengeluh, "Aku belum mendapat panggilan sama sekali hari ini, tahu."

"Kau terlalu tidak sabaran, baru saja sehari."

Antonio mendengus panjang. Mereka baru saja akan kembali ke barak untuk persiapan makan malam. Arthur menatap setapak jalan yang mereka lalui dengan nanar, sebab diam-diam, dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Antonio. Siapa tahu besok hari dia tidak akan bisa menemuinya karena Pak Dokter ini akan sibuk menangani pasiennya―ah ya setahunya tadi tukang bedah di barak ini cuma ada tiga orang termasuk Antonio saja―dan mungkin Arthur sendiri akan langsung ditugaskan ke barisan depan.

Petang menjelang malam, mulai banyak perempuan yang sibuk berkutat persiapan makan malam. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah istri dari para milisi, berkontribusi lewat pemenuhan gizi para kadet maupun perwira yang sudah lebih senior. Suasananya sudah ramai berbondong-bondong orang. Antonio sudah mengajarinya untuk tidak membisu, tetapi lelaki yang lebih tua itu memberinya isyarat untuk mundur dan duduk di galar paling pojok belakang sebelum mereka menghadiri perhelatan makan malam besar-besaran.

"Satu lagi, Arthur. Tidak ada sebutan _'Señor'_ , _'Don'_ , atau 'Kamu' di sini kalau kau mau menyapa orang satu divisi. Silakan pakai kata ganti 'Rekan'," ujarnya sambil menaruh ransel di bawah dan di antara kedua betisnya. "Dan tidak ada sapaan ' _Buenos dias',_ atau _noches_. Ganti itu semua dengan ' _Salud!'_."

Arthur mendelik. "Terlalu prosedural," protesnya enggan, lalu duduk di samping sang rekan. "Seorang bocah Italia bahkan baru saja menyebutku dengan panggilan _'Signor'_ , kenapa tidak ada yang menegurnya?"

"Lalu aku harus mencari dan mengomelinya sekarang juga? Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil," gelak Antonio seraya mengacak rambut pirang jabrik Arthur yang mengerang jengkel sebagai bentuk pemberontakan.

"Banyak hal mengesalkan hari ini. Apalagi ketika melihat roti-roti itu terbuang dan membusuk di selasar." Arthur menggerutu. Dia merogoh saku jaket sampai saku celana, berniat menyalakan sebatang rokok, tetapi nihil. Bahkan tidak ada di dalam ranselnya. " _Bloody_ ," umpatnya dengan decakan kesal setengah mati.

Antonio yang memerhatikan kemudian mendenguskan tawa pendek, meraih ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak penuh sigaret dari dalam sana. "Ambil ini," dia menyodorkan kotak utuh yang masih tersegel itu di depan wajah Arthur yang kebingungan bercampur sebal.

"Aku hanya minta satu bat―"

"Ambil semuanya. Lucu tidak kalau kau melihat seorang dokter merokok di depan pasiennya? Kau akan tertawa sarkastis kalau ironi itu benar-benar ada di depanmu. Aku sudah berhenti sejak lama," kekehnya keras kepala. Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyimpan ini di dalam ranselmu?"

"Untukmu. Karena aku tahu kau akan datang ke sini hari ini. Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk berhenti merokok setelah yang ini habis!"

Antonio mengetuk dahi Arthur dengan buku jari telunjuk ketika lelaki pirang itu menerima ragu-ragu pemberiannya. Arthur menarik cengiran tipis lewat sudut bibir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after a looooong loooong decade, i finally tried to be brave and decided to continue writing a multichap fic. masih mengangkat perang saudara spanyol because idk i really want to keep digging soalnya ada banyak sekali trivia yang bisa dieksplor dan ini menarik sekali untuk saya pelajari lebih dalam. saya mengambil banyak sekali referensi dari homage to catalonia karya pak george orwell dan film the land and freedom. yes, dua-duanya tentang peranan orang luar (yang jadi fokusnya relawan inggris) dalam membantu kaum loyalis (republik) spanyol melawan kaum fasis-franco di masa itu. mungkin rada bosen yah saya ngambilnya dari sudut kubu republik terus tapi emang itu yang dirasa paling pas untuk posisi arthur & antonio saat ini tapi barangkali nanti di lain waktu, saya bikin dari perspektif antonio sebagai negaranya :"
> 
> kayaknya multichap ini bakal agak panjang, sebab saya mau bikin sedikit lebih detail dari fic-fic tentang spanish civil war sebelumnya, dan saya bakal jelasin soal organisasi-organisasi selain poum di lain chapter whwhwhwhw
> 
> gracias por leer! :D see you in the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barangkali yang paling arthur ingat dari obrolan bersama di api unggun adalah celetukan seorang pria muda asal portugis, dengan candaan khasnya, dia berbicara―entah mengguyon atau sedang serius―penuh semangat sebelum mereka bubar ke barak; “besok! kita akan minum kopi di huesca, besok!” [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ujung langit huesca**
> 
> **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu  
>  fanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
> **segala unsur historis di sini dipakai untuk tujuan pembelajaran, bukan menyudutkan satu pihak, bukan untuk propaganda, dan bukan untuk meromantisasi tragedi historis yang ada.  
>  _  
> {alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, multichap}_**

**Bagian 02.**

* * *

_“Katanya, hidangan malam ini tidak dengan kacang!”_

_“Roti! Roti yang banyak?!”_

_“Sup!”_

_“Sup kacang?!”_

Gelak tawa liar menyusul dan menular sampai ke ujung ruangan. Beberapa kali celetukan dan guyon dalam bahasa Katalan saling dilemparkan. Suara para milisi asing maupun lokal yang sudah berbaur satu sama lain menggaung melewati selongsong pilar-pilar penyokong tinggi di setiap sisi ruang.

Makan malam.

Arthur ingin menghindari makan malamnya yang pertama hari itu. Ingin pergi menyantap jatah makannya di lain tempat yang lebih tenang.

Di sini berisik. Terlalu ramai dan sesak. Bau keringat sudah bercampur bau nikotin rokok, alkohol― _wine_ maupun _anis_ ―, sampai makanan bekas kemarin yang sudah membusuk. Tempat perhelatan besar itu seperti kandang keledai yang jarang dibersihkan. Para milisi menyantap makan malam mereka di sebuah meja panikin panjang berkaki dua dengan bergerombol dan berdesak-desakan bersama kawanan karib masing-masing seolah tak mau dipisahkan.

Tetapi Antonio tidak menghiraukan―atau barangkali tidak menyadari―gerak-gerik dan ekspresi tak nyaman Arthur di sampingnya; dia menarik lengan sang kawan dengan bersemangat seperti biasanya dan tanpa berpikir panjang, memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan manusia berbadan besar di meja yang masih belum terisi penuh. Rekan pirangnya tak sempat melayangkan protes ketika sebagian dari mereka menyapa dan melemparkan salam.

“ _¡Salud, Doctor_ ―maksudku _Camarada_!”

“ _¡Salud_ , Ramon! Oh ya, bisa tolong lemparkan poron itu padaku?! Hup! Nah! Lemparan bagus, _Camarada!_ ”

Antonio dengan cekatan menangkap lemparan benda bening berisi _wine_ putih yang dimintanya dari meja seberang. Kalau Arthur tidak salah dengar, dia menyebutnya ‘poron’.

Poron adalah sebuah botol minum kaca dengan cerat runcing. Cara meminumnya agak menggelitik, mungkin orang luar akan tercengir-cengir ketika melihat orang lokal menggunakannya; dengan cara mengunci tutup atas botol dengan penyumpal, dan tekanan udara di dalamnya akan mendorong _wine_ menyembur keluar sedikit-sedikit lewat cerat. Arthur sempat mengira botol minum itu semacam tabung reaksi kimia, tetapi bentuknya lebih mirip poci teh. Dia cuma bisa melongo ketika Antonio berhasil menerima lemparan si Ramon dari kejauhan tanpa takut terjatuh dan pecah.

“Arthur, buka mulutmu!”

“Hah?! Untuk ap―”

Terlambat. Ketika Arthur melayangkan ketidaksetujuan, cairan yang memuncrat dari lubang cerat itu memaksa mulutnya buat terbuka dan meneguk dalam sekali tenggak. Arthur terbatuk-batuk setelahnya, lalu menggerutu jengkel.

“Apa-apaan kau ini?! Rasanya mengerikan! Seperti meminum air seni dari botol kencing!”

Antonio cuma terbahak sambil menepuk-nepuk ruas belikat Arthur sebagai permintaan maaf. Botol poron sudah berpindah tangan dalam sekejap, tahu-tahu ada di ujung seberang yang mejanya paling berisik mengobrolkan gibah kotor perpolitikan; kontra pemerintah, atau sebaliknya―atau membahas isu persenjataan dan segala kebutuhan perang yang tak kunjung datang. Seragam, contoh kecilnya. Para milisi pada umumnya cuma memakai celana korduoi selutut dengan kemeja atasan yang warnanya hampir sama.

Kemudian seorang berbadan kekar dengan rambut keritingnya yang berwarna merah datang menghampiri dengan membawa tiga buah mangkuk di atas nampan. Lelaki bergaya antik itu menyodorkan bawaan makan malamnya pada Antonio, sambil melirik Arthur dengan pandangan penasaran dan jenaka.

“Oh! Antonius! Anak barumu?” ia menjabat tangan Arthur begitu erat, binar matanya menyorotkan pengharapan yang begitu menyedihkan. Baju yang dikenakannya lusuh dikotori lumpur, namun sudah kering―barangkali bekas pertempuran dua atau tiga hari lalu.

"Tidak, Castor. Dia tidak akan bekerja denganku di rumah sakit. Anak ini perwira," jawab Antonio seadanya. Ia menyambar mangkuk dari nampan yang disajikan kawan berambut merahnya tersebut, kemudian berkomentar, "Wah, kukira benar-benar roti? Tumben sekali menu kali ini sup. Sup apa ini?"

"Entah. Mungkin kacang! Tapi mereka sepertinya masih menyimpan banyak roti di dalam keranjang!" Castor bergurau sambil mengedik bahu, menolehkan wajah lagi ke arah Arthur yang cuma menontoni konversasi ringan mereka dengan wajah malang. "Oh ya, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, umm, _Camarad_ ―"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Ah! Artorius!"

"Apa?" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis; matanya mengerjap heran, lalu melirik Antonio yang tengah menahan tawa di balik bekapan tangan di mulutnya.

_Antik sekali si Castor ini._

"Siapa yang mengirimmu ke sini?" Castor mengunyah makanannya begitu cepat. Arthur mengernyitkan kening.

"ILP. Mereka mengirimku langsung ke Barcelona. Lewat Prancis."

"Kau seorang jurnalis, kalau begitu, kawan?"

Arthur menggeleng dengan mulut penuh sup yang masih panas dan membakar sedikit ujung lidahnya. “Hanya relawan biasa. Aku tidak mengabdi pada media massa manapun, oh, kecuali menjadi pembaca setia Manchester Guardian.” Lelaki berusia awal dua puluh tahunan itu mengernyit ketika rasa aneh menyengat indera pengecap. _Kenapa sup ini rasanya seperti bubur kacang dicampur kentang?!_

“Wah, aku kira kau akan setia jadi kaki tangan bayaran si dokter yang doyan kabur dari rumah sakit ini, hahaha!” ―Antonio melayangkan tatapan tajam pada rekan lamanya.

“Jangan berani menghasut kawanku dengan fitnah murahmu, Castor,” desis Antonio dengan senyum sinisnya yang khas. Arthur menahan kedipan mata sebentar cuma untuk melotot ngeri ke arah dokter militer muda di sebelahnya. “Kau mengerti tugas seorang dokter militer? Kami tidak selalu mendekam menunggui pasien berjatuhan di barak medik atau rumah sakit. Mungkin sekali aku ditarik jadi artileri di bagian _centuria_ sesuai dengan kebutuhan _._ Itu pernyataan bodoh―hei, Ramon! Poronnya!”

“Maaf, maaf, Antonius! Habis kau terkenal jago tembak― _wush!_ Seperti angin laju pelurunya, dan hampir selalu tepat sasaran! Percaya tidak, Kawan? Makanya orang ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan tampang dokternya!” Castor terbahak sambil menunjuk Antonio yang menenggak cairan _wine_ dari botol poron; wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kejengkelan. Arthur memijat kening sebelum kembali bersuara.

“Jangan membuatnya marah lebih dari ini, Bung. Dia tak kuat _likuor_ , mabuk sedikit, habis nyawamu nanti, Castor! Diamlah sebentar.”

Arthur harus berbisik―benar-benar di depan telinga si perwira nyentrik―untuk mengeluarkan gertakannya.

“Wah, tapi aku benar-benar bermaksud memujinya!”

Pemuda asal Inggris itu menepuk kencang dahinya, mengutuki sifat orang-orang Spanyol yang selalu payah dalam membaca situasi. Tetapi yang ini levelnya lebih parah dari Antonio.

Dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari meja makan berkaki dua yang ditempati, berniat menyambar barangkali segelas atau dua gelas air putih untuk mencuci kerongkongan yang terasa kering; sementara Antonio sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan Arthur harus menggerutu dalam hatinya berkali-kali kalau Antonio adalah orang yang sangatsangatsangat payah jika sudah berurusan dengan alkohol.

* * *

 

Kalau ditanya perihal sudah pernah melihat ujung neraka atau belum, setidaknya Arthur sudah mendapat bayangan bagaimana ilustrasi nyatanya yang paling mendekati.

Barak Lepanto―orang sekarang lebih mengenalnya dengan Barak Lenin―adalah kompleks yang terdiri atas bangunan berbatu megah, dulunya  merupakan barak pasukan kavaleri yang direbut ketika pertempuran di bulan Juli. Tetapi isinya tak lebih dari sebuah kandang kuda yang tak terawat dan mengerikan; yang nantinya akan dipakai tidur oleh anggota _centuria_.

Para kuda itu sudah tidak ada di sini, barangkali dikeluarkan ke garda depan, atau mati semua. Arthur tidak mau mengeluhkan bau air seni kuda yang bercampur oat busuk; ini bau perang. Dia harus terbiasa.

Selepas makan malam Antonio memisahkan diri darinya buat kembali ke barak lain tempatnya bertugas. Dan sekarang Arthur merasa seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk di antara orang-orang _centuria_ ini semua. Mereka berkumpul, ada yang membentuk satu lingkaran kecil sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang―seolah di luar sana dunia sama sekali aman dari perang―dan ada pula yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Terkadang Arthur baru menyadari akan betapa malang dan menyedihkan dirinya di tempat ini, tanpa ajakan obrolan dari siapapun; kemudian berpikir dia adalah satu-satunya turis asing yang benar-benar diasingkan oleh penduduk lokalnya. _Sial._ Arthur mengerti bahasa Spanyol sejak dulu Antonio mengajarinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Katalan.

Kecemasan berlebihan itu membuatnya lupa akan bebauan tidak sedap yang sedari tadi menguap, sampai seseorang tak sengaja mendorong bahunya dari belakang.

“Oh, hei! Maaf, kawan!”

Permintaan maaf yang didengarnya bernada begitu ceria, mungkin seperti sedang bercanda. Arthur berbalik dan berniat menjawab dengan kalimat yang searti dengan ‘ _oh, jangan dipikirkan’,_ tapi sosok di depannya tersebut memberinya impresi lebih dari itu. Arthur mengerjap. Ia memandangi si pemuda kecil dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki; tinggi badannya kira-kira sepuluh senti di bawahnya.

_Relawan asing? Tapi dari mana?_

“Wah, jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan kebosananmu sendirian! Aku belum tahu namamu, sobat! Kita kan satu kompi! Dari mana asalmu?” sahutnya lagi, menggebu-gebu. Arthur belum berhenti memerhatikan logat bicaranya ketika dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang sedikit kacau, lalu saling berjabatan tangan. “Panggil aku Feliks! Harusnya aku ditempatkan di Batalyon Dabrowski, tetapi entah bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa tergabung di sini! Hahaha!”

 _Oh, dari Polandia._ Arthur tersenyum kecil, berusaha untuk menunjukkan keramahannya.

“Arthur. Itu namaku. Kupikir hanya aku yang bukan orang Spanyol atau Katalan di sini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Feliks,” ungkapnya sambil menghela napas lega. Feliks yang ada di depannya itu terkekeh dengan suara tenornya yang khas mengetuk-ngetuk gendang telinga.

“Jangan bercanda! Barak ini penuh relawan luar seperti kita, Arthur. Dari Prancis atau Belgia; bahkan Jerman, Austria, Hongaria, sampai Italia. Ayo ikut aku, jangan dulu kau tidur sebelum kenal banyak teman di sini!”

Feliks meraih lengan kanannya sebelum Arthur bertanya―hendak ke mana, untuk apa, dan bagaimana-jika―, lalu membawanya sambil berlari kecil sementara Arthur mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

“Aku belum menutup resleting ranselku,” ujarnya agak kencang diiringi kekehan canggung; Feliks tidak menggubris. Arthur mendesah panjang. Ya sudahlah. Paling-paling bocah yang berkeliaran di barak yang akan mencuri sebelah kaus kaki atau buku catatannya, tidak ada barang lebih berharga dari kesemua itu.

Arthur merapatkan jaket kulit tebal yang dikenakannya ketika ia dan Feliks berhenti di sebuah perkumpulan ‘turis tersasar’; mereka―yang datang dari berbagai negara―duduk membentuk lingkaran berukuran sedang, sambil mengelilingi api unggun, letaknya di luar barak. (Atau kalau boleh Arthur sebut, di luar kandang kuda.)

Tadinya Arthur tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara, namun ada lebih dari satu orang dari lingkaran itu yang membuatnya melotot tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga; respons dua lelaki di seberang adalah sama.

“Ah―” Arthur mengangkat jari telunjuk, baru mau membuka suara. Tapi orang yang ditunjuknya itu buru-buru memotong dengan teriakan histeris.

“AH! KAU! AAAHH! DEMI ALIS TEBALMU, PAK!”

Seorang pemuda berdarah mediterania refleks berdiri. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut ketidaksudian dengan kening berkerut berlapis-lapis. ‘Bapak Alis Tebal’ yang dimaksud kini merasa tersudut. Ah! Arthur baru ingat sekarang, dia adalah bocah pemberi korek api! Si Vargas! Dia tak memberikan siapa nama depannya, tetapi yang jelas, dia adalah si Vargas tukang bermuka masam yang mulutnya luar biasa kotor.

“Kau, _Signor_! _Signore_ berwajah paling tidak ramah yang pernah aku temui! _Che palle!_ ”

“Aku punya nama, Vargas! Kau tidak tahu soal larangan menyebut dengan gelar, memangnya?!”

“Biar saja! Selamanya kau adalah orang asing buatku!”

“Salah apa aku padamu?!” protes Arthur tak terima. Dia merasa sangat ingin menjauh, sekarang juga. Tetapi ada satu makhluk lagi yang membuat fokusnya hilang dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing. “Dan kau, Francis! Diamlah! Kau dan si Vargas ini adalah mimpi burukku selama di sini!”

Arthur menyambung dialognya dengan hardikan pedas. Kemudian si pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya spontan terperanjat dan nyaris naik darah. “ _NON_! Aku belum bicara sepatah kata pun buatmu!” sanggahnya berapi-api; bahasa Inggrisnya kental sekali dengan logat Prancis. Lelaki gondrong berjanggut tipis itu mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk elakan ketika mereka bertiga jadi sorotan banyak mata.

“Kau memerhatikanku terus, _Frog_! Itu menyebalkan!”

Hardikan Arthur yang kedua membawa mereka bertiga pada pertengkaran mulut yang lebih heboh. Meski demikian, tidak ada seorangpun menengahi atau sekadar menegur supaya berhenti. Entah menikmati atau tidak mengerti. Feliks dengan wajah polosnya menunjukkan ekspresi kagum dan ketertarikan. Mulutnya membentuk huruf ‘O’, dua telapak tangannya bertepuk.

“Ohhh, Tuhan! Kalian sudah sangat mengenal baik!” sahutnya kegirangan, langsung disambut sanggahan tak terima oleh ketiga lelaki yang berseteru di panggung pertunjukan.

“Tidak, tidak, Feliks! Aku baru mengenal orang aneh beralis tebal ini beberapa jam yang lalu!”

“Arthur. Itu namaku, kuharap kau bisa memanggilnya dengan benar.”

“Oh, ayolah, Signore! Aku tidak memintamu mengenalkan siapa dirimu!” cerca si Vargas sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Arthur membalasnya dengan senyum sinis.

“Terserahmu. Aku sudah lepas tanggung jawab kalau suatu waktu ada seorang sersan yang menggetok kepalamu gara-gara kau memanggilku dengan itu,” kekehnya, berniat mengakhiri sawala panas. “Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku tadi, kawan-kawan. Izinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian!”

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, Arthur langsung bergabung ke dalam lingkaran, duduk di depan perapian; terpaksa harus berkenalan dan menebar pencitraan setelah semua menyambutnya dengan hangat dan murah hati (si Vargas adalah satu-satunya pengecualian). Sebuah capaian prestasi tanpa harus dibimbing dan disupervisi oleh Antonio, tapi, bukankah itu natural?

Dan kesemua relawan asing itu melanjutkan konversasi penuh tawa mereka sampai larut malam, topiknya beragam, namun pasti selalu sempat menggunjingkan masalah ideologi yang membentuk kubu-kubu perang; ada juga yang membicarakan tentang negara masing-masing dalam ranah general. Arthur baru tahu kalau bercerita dengan sesama _turis tersasar_ seperti ini rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Feliks nanti, pemuda itu sudah menyelamatkannya dari mati kebosanan. (Tetapi Arthur berpikir ulang; akan lebih baik dan lebih seru jika Antonio ada di sini. Sepertinya orang itu sekarang sedang mengamuk mengabseni stok obat-obatan atau menceramahi anak buahnya yang tak becus―dalam keadaan mabuk.)

Barangkali yang paling Arthur ingat dari obrolan bersama di api unggun adalah celetukan seorang pria muda asal Portugis, dengan candaan khasnya, dia berbicara―entah mengguyon atau sedang serius―penuh semangat sebelum mereka bubar ke barak;

“Besok! Kita akan minum kopi di Huesca, besok!”

―dan, oh! Dia belum merokok lagi malam ini!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILP: independent labour party; khusus di sini, partai buruh yang dimaksud adalah ILP inggris yang mengirimkan sekitar 25 anggotanya ke barcelona di bawah pimpinan sir bob edwards. para relawan ini langsung direkrut ke kontingen POUM.
> 
> batalyon dabrowski/dąbrowszczacy: batalion brigadir internasional, terdiri dari tukang tambang asal polandia yang kerja dan tinggal di prancis dan belgia. batalyon ini jadi batalyon relawan pertama yang datang ke spanyol. markas besarnya ada di albacete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagian iii: gilbert beilschmidt menggilir botol birnya yang dibawa dari wernigerode. dia tiba-tiba merangkul bahu dua kameradnya yang berselisih itu dan tertawa keras. [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]

Hal yang jadi musuh utama saat perang adalah kekurangan suplai pokok dan suhu ekstrem. Arthur tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu, lantaran kondisi sekelilingnya―bau kencing kuda, sampah berserakan di bawah jerami―, ditambah udara dingin menusuk tulang dan urat-urat.

Selimut. Para milisi di sini kurang selimut. Selimut yang dibawanya dari rumah sudah berpindah entah ke tangan mana, mungkin dipakai ramai-ramai oleh sepuluh orang, atau dijadikan alas tidur―menyebalkan! sangat menyebalkan!―sedangkan Arthur sekarang hanya memakai kaus kaki untuk menghangatkan sedikit dari ujung bagian tubuhnya. Dan Arthur tetap tidak bisa tidur. (Permasalahan ini, sepertinya tak akan ada habisnya.)

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Kamerad?"

"Mereka membawa selimutku―aku tidak bisa mengeluh."

Arthur menyandarkan kepala pada tas ransel besarnya yang dijadikan bantal, lalu menunggui fajar yang kemungkinan akan datang tiga jam lagi.

* * *

**ujung langit huesca**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**   
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

**segala unsur historis di sini dipakai untuk tujuan** **pembelajaran** **, bukan menyudutkan satu pihak, bukan untuk propaganda, dan bukan untuk meromantisasi tragedi historis yang ada.**

_**{alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, multichap}** _

* * *

**Bagian 03.**

* * *

" _Kopi._ _"_

" _Kau membutuhkan kopi,_ Camarada _._ _"_

Ada suara sayup-sayup yang menariknya perlahan dari dunia di bawah pejaman mata. Kelopak yang terasa sangat berat itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

"Ah! Antonio?"

Antonio masih setengah sadar, memandangi langit-langit pos jaga dengan kondisi punggungnya menempel di atas sofa―kawat pegas yang mencuat-cuat dari dalam terasa keras menusuk tulang belakang. Mata hijau lelaki muda itu melirik jarum arloji di pergelangan tangan, menyipit supaya pandangannya tidak kabur akibat efek dari tidur panjang.

Masih―sudah pukul lima lewat dua puluh.

Nyaris berteriak kesetanan; Antonio buru-buru mengubah posisi rebahan menjadi duduk, tak menghiraukan pusing dadakan sebab dia terlalu tergesa bangun dari posisi telentang, lalu dia menatap sekeliling dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Para kameradnya sudah sibuk mengemasi barang-barang dan kebutuhan medis, yang satunya berbolak-balik mengangkut beberapa tandu dari luar pos.

" _Dios!_ Sedang inspeksi pagi? Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sadar sudah ketiduran berjam-jam!" Antonio berseru agak keras, bunyi barang yang dipindahkan dari truk sedikit membanting suaranya.

"Jangan cemaskan itu, Kawan! Minum dulu kopimu untuk menyegarkan pikiran!"

Seorang dokter muda―itu Dr. Brown―muncul dari lawang pintu. Tangannya yang bersarung putih menepuk-nepuk bahu sang kamerad sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi. Kopi pahit yang sudah dingin. Antonio menarik senyuman kaku saat menerimanya.

"Kita kedatangan sedikit kiriman bantuan medis dari luar, Kanada tepatnya, sekarang sedang dimobilisasi," ungkap Dr. Brown diselingi kekehan kecil. Rambut merahnya yang keriting bergerak disapu angin subuh.

"Oh? Kupikir serangan dadakan atau semacamnya―selain inspeksi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa berpikir demikian," Antonio menggosok hidungnya yang gatal disebabkan oleh udara dingin tak tertahankan. Si dokter asal Irlandia di hadapannya terbahak.

"Tidak ada yang pasti di perang ini!" gelaknya satir. Dokter muda yang satu hanya tersenyum miring. Mungkin mengasihani negerinya sendiri yang banyak ditertawakan orang lain.

Dr. Rodriguez muncul di sela interaksi seru mereka. Hal itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Bawaan barangnya penuh di tangan.

"Kamerad Antonio, kau dipanggil ke kantor POUM!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan menuju meja untuk menaruh boks bawaan, lalu mengeluarkan selembar map berisi penuh dokumen, barangkali akan diperiksanya di meja kerja.

Antonio terbengong sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kaki dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang akan mereka ceramahkan padaku?"

"Entah. Mungkin ransum! Ya! Tenang saja, bukan sepuluh peseta seperti yang mereka bayarkan pada bocah-bocah lima belas tahun itu, kok!"

Respons dari si dokter muda cuma helaan napas panjang dan dia pun pergi dengan tangan kosong.

* * *

 _Mañana_ adalah satu kata―barangkali sudah menjadi sebuah istilah umum―yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh orang asing ketika mereka sampai di tanah Spanyol. _Mañana_ secara harfiah berarti besok, besok pagi lebih tepatnya. Ketika bertanya kapan senjata akan dibagikan, atau kapan harus bersenang-senang; orang-orang sini akan menjawabnya dengan nada penuh guyon; _¡es mañana!_ ―entah mereka serius atau tidak. Orang-orang Spanyol sering membuat lelucon sarkastis tentang itu.

Kalau ditanya soal waktu, di Spanyol, tidak ada yang namanya tepat waktu. Mereka sering terlambat; tetapi predikat _tidak tepat waktu_ ini juga berarti terlalu cepat.

 _Mañana_ demi _mañana_ terlewat dengan banyak penundaan. Pagi hari itu semuanya terasa sangat mendadak dan terburu-buru. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Arthur akan dikirim ke garda depan, tapi pengumumannya hanya dua jam sebelum keberangkatan. Ketika itu masih banyak sekali perlengkapan perang yang belum diberikan oleh pusat dan sempat ada keributan di kantor karena pembagian jatah perlengkapan perang; meski pada akhirnya beberapa orang terpaksa harus berangkat tanpa suplai lengkap.

Ini buruk. Tidak ada waktu untuk minum teh pagi. Arthur harus buru-buru mengemasi barang ke dalam ransel―persetan dengan selimutnya yang sudah hilang entah ke mana!―sebab dalam kurun waktu sekejap, barak itu langsung diserbu kerumunan wanita yang berbondong-bondong muncul membantu para milisi pria untuk menggulung selimut mereka dan berbenah sebelum berangkat memenuhi panggilan.

Ini bukan soal senjata yang jadi permasalahan Arthur. Tapi demi Tuhan, teh! Minum teh!

"Hah! Mereka benar-benar berangkat dengan tangan kosong?!"

"Kerikil! Mereka memakai kerikil sebagai senjata jika ada serangan dari Fasis nanti!"

"Demi _Carabineros!_ "

Pagi itu dongeng historis dibuka lewat keluhan dan keluhan dan keluhan serta keluhan dari mulut banyak milisi. Feliks tadi subuh mengeluh pada Arthur perihal revolvernya yang dicuri seorang bocah tengik. Tentu ini menyebalkan dan tidak lucu! Dan mereka tidak bisa marah kecuali menggerutu sampai gila.

Di sini tak heran jika banyak tangan-tangan jahil. Jadi, harusnya kaulah yang berhati-hati atas barang berhargamu!

Arthur berjalan menerobos kerumunan manusia, mencari pojokan untuk menghindar dari kekacauan di atas panggung sandiwara peperangan. Dia bersandar pada selongsong pilar tinggi, sebelum mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh dengan lambaian tangan.

"Arthur! Arthur! Sini! _Come zere!_ " sahut suara yang menggaung itu, kemudian Arthur menoleh mencari-cari sumbernya.

_Francis?_

Arthur mendelik. Keningnya mengernyit. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap memenuhi panggilan kawan paling dibencinya itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bingung. Sendiri di tengah kerumunan orang,"

Francis menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Oh. Seperti anak kucing tersasar!" imbuhnya seraya mengacak rambut pirang jabrik kawan lebih mudanya. Arthur kali ini tidak memberontak. Biasanya lelaki itu akan langsung menepis dengan kasar lalu mengumpat tak sedap. Francis mengerjap sebentar.

"Sangat, Francis. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri sampai ke sini."

Arthur menarik napas panjang. Kelopak matanya menggantung selayaknya kelopak mata milik para pemalas malang. Tetapi pada kenyataannya ini adalah efek dari kurang jam tidur. Francis bisa mendengar bunyi keroncongan dari perut mereka berdua, lalu teringat kalau tadi subuh dia belum sempat mengambil ransum.

"Kau belum sarapan? Ayo cari makan di hotel sebelum kereta datang!"

"Kau yakin akan sempat? Kita tidak tahu kapan kereta akan datang. Mereka kadang lebih cepat dari yang kita duga!"

Lawan bicaranya itu melotot sengit. Arthur bergedik ketika mengingat lagi ihwal kereta yang dikejarnya saban waktu, harusnya dijadwalkan pukul sembilan, masinis gila itu malah melesat pukul delapan lewat seperempat. Francis menggelengkan kepala menanggapi trauma dan dendam yang dialami kawan mudanya.

"Hotelnya cuma jalan kaki enam menit dari sini, _mon ami_. Aku yakin pasti terkejar," hasutnya mengiming-imingi. Namun agaknya Arthur akan bersikukuh keras kepala buat tetap berdiri sampai _centuria_ digiring ke atas peron kereta. Lelaki itu merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan korek untuk sarapan pagi yang tidak sehat.

"Idemu tetap tolol, _Frog_. Akan repot kalau _carabineros_ menangkap dan mendisiplinkan kita. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya ketinggalan kereta ke Aragon. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai instruksi datang!" tegasnya makin membatu.

Dia berbicara soal _Carabinero_ seperti anak kecil yang menceritakan petualangan imajinernya melawan raksasa di sebuah lembah. _Carabinero_ adalah polisi yang bertugas di perbatasan dan beroperasi untuk mencegah penipuan dan penyelundupan buat kepentingan politik; pikir Francis, apa yang perlu ditakuti dari mereka?

Si dua pelancong saling terdiam selama kurang lebih delapan menit. Ini bodoh sekali! Menghabiskan waktu yang sedikit lagi untuk melamun. Bodoh.

"Seorang _carabinier_ mentraktirku minum kemarin sore. Kau keras kepala! Ini _Espagne,_ Arthur, di mana kata 'besok' berarti 'penundaan entah sampai kapan', dan mereka tidak pernah tepat waktu! Kau mengalaminya, 'kan?"

Arthur mengangkat sebelah alis ketika Francis mencengkeram bahunya begitu kencang.

"Ini seperti taruhan di kasino; kereta itu sekarang akan datang lebih cepat atau terlambat, rasio probabilitasnya bisa lima puluh banding lima puluh. Tapi aku bertaruh untuk premis kedua! Mereka lebih sering terlambat!"

Arthur menggeram tak terima. Dia menjepit rokoknya dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah, mengeluarkannya dari isapan mulut, lalu membuang ke tanah sebelum sekamnya diinjak-injak, yang kemudian nantinya disesalinya, sebab rokok yang dengan mubazir dibuangnya masih panjang dan separuh utuh. Tentu akan ada yang memungut puntung itu nanti.

"Kita terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini, _Frog._ Berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa seperti orang goblok!Tidak akan terkejar keretanya!" gertak Arthur sekali lagi, meledak-ledak. Francis jadi mendengus tak sabar dibuatnya.

" _Mon Dieu,_ kau masih mempermasalahkan kereta!" timpal lelaki berambut gondrong itu final, kemudian tanpa berbicara apa pun lagi menarik lengan Arthur dan membawanya lari dari sana―mencari hotel yang menyediakan sarapan―tanpa mengacuhkan protes dan berontakan si tuan muda.

"Ap―HEI! Francis! Brengsek, aku tidak pernah menyetujui ini! _Bonnefoy_!"

Kira-kira pukul tujuh lebih seperempat, empat belas menit setelah melancong mencari sepiring makan―dan tidak sesuai dengan janji manis Francis―, mereka kembali ke barak dengan kondisi Arthur yang mengutuk dan menggerutu tanpa henti karena sarapan yang didapat di hotel sama saja;

―roti lagi!

(Dan beberapa butir jelai bodoh itu!)

* * *

"Aku bukan keledai peternakan dan mereka memberiku makan jelai, terima kasih, Francis. Semuanya berkat ketololanmu."

Arthur menggertak sarkastis ketika dia dan teman-teman sintingnya sudah akan digiring ke stasiun untuk bersiap-siap berangkat menuju garda depan di Aragon. Para petugas militer terlihat kewalahan mengatur sebegitu banyaknya orang berjubel, banyak bocah tidak disiplin, tapi hal itu bukan jadi urusan Arthur yang paginya sangat tidak baik.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak berhenti mengoceh soal jelai dan jagung?" keluh Francis dengan helaan napas lelah. Lelaki gondrong asal Prancis itu tengah memasang arloji di tangan, dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan melilitkan syal di leher sebab temperatur udara masih sangat dingin.

"Jelai, Francis! Jelai! Aku tidak bilang aku bermasalah dengan jagung!" hardiknya semakin sengit, berharap Francis naik pitam―memang, _sedikit_.

"Kau seperti keledai yang melengking! Bilang saja cuma mau mendampratku, Alis Ulat Bulu! Lagian itu bukan jelai selagi kita bisa memakannya!"

Tidak ada balasan verbal. Biasanya, Arthur akan semakin meledak-ledak kalau dibeginikan, apalagi saat sedang berurusan dengan Francis. Tetapi, lelaki Inggris itu malah tertawa keji, membuat lawan bicaranya sangat ingin merebusnya hidup-hidup di dalam kuali.

Pertengkaran bodoh dua laki-laki dewasa itu cuma jadi bahan tontonan kelompok kecil yang Arthur sambangi tadi malam, lantaran beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak mengerti; sisanya tidak berani menginterupsi. (Feliks hanya pura-pura memahami dan ikut menertawai.)

"Harimu buruk, Sir?" ejek Lovino―di sela kesibukannya menulisi lembaran buku saku yang setiap waktu dibawanya―, tiba-tiba membuka mulut. Tetap antagonis seperti biasa dan Arthur masih tak mengerti apa permasalahan lelaki muda itu dengan dirinya. Apakah biangnya masih gara-gara korek api?

Pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit―sesuai dugaan Francis, terlambat dari yang sudah dijadwalkan―, kereta datang diiringi riuh suara orang bersorak sorai menyambutnya; berteriak dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu revolusioner. Obor-obor dinyalakan menerangi bendera merah yang mengelepak dipilin angin musim dingin bersama dengan kobaran semangat para milisi. Ransel di punggung, selimut di pundak tergulung, sempurna. Perkumpulan orang yang seperti koloni bakteri dari kejauhan itu semakin meruyak ketika hari semakin siang. Pada setiap gerbong kereta, terpacak poster-poster revolusioner besar. Itu milik CNT dan sebagian lagi milik Partai Anarkis. Sudut-sudutnya sudah koyak dan jelek sekali dimakan waktu.

Arthur mengernyit ketika melihat gestur Francis dari depannya ketika mencoba berbicara. Berteriak pun tak bisa sebab suara baritonnya akan dirambah habis keganasan gaduh suara lebih kencang di sana dan di sini. Orang itu selayaknya pemain tablo yang tolol. Arthur harus benar-benar menempelkan telinga di mulutnya kalau mau terdengar lebih jelas apa keinginannya. Ada bunyi gemerincing yang berdesing dan entakan tegap dari kaki bersepatu bot punya beratus-ratus―bahkan mungkin beribu-ribu―orang.

Ingar-bingar tersebut berhenti sebentar ketika beberapa komisaris―mereka datang seperti kuda perang dengan spanduk merah besar di belakang―berdedau lantang buat mendiamkan para milisi berisik itu, kemudian membacakan pidato penuh haru biru dan semangat perjuangan dengan bahasa Katalan yang begitu cepat, dan berakhir dengan menggiring laskar ke dalam kereta. Mereka berlomba-lomba masuk gerbong dan memberodol seperti tembakau rokok berjatuhan rontok dari gulungannya.

Feliks sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kereta sebab dia bertubuh paling langsing dan paling lihai di antara kawan-kawannya. Sobat karib lelaki asal Polandia itu―namanya Toris―berputar-putar linglung ditinggal teman seperjuangan. Malang dirinya karena masih mengantre susah payah di peron, berdesak-desakan dihimpit ketiak dan hidungnya disengat bau keringat orang. Dia bagai anak serigala yang tertinggal kawanan.

Sisanya adalah si gondrong Francis, si alis tebal Arthur, si berisik Gilbert Beilschmidt―orang Jerman Timur yang, Arthur sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai sini―, si bajingan bocah Italia bermulut kasar Lovino Vargas, dan Afonso, seingat Arthur, itu nama si pria asal Portugis berkuncir rendah di sebelahnya. Dia dari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah tersenyum tipis, tidak berkomentar apa-apa, bahkan ketika seorang copet baru saja menjambret tas pinggangnya. Padahal isinya benar-benar urgen, tapi Afonso masih bisa memasang air muka kalem, seolah akan ada _carabinero_ yang bakal menemukan dan mengembalikan.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, kegilaan di luar sudah nyaris usai. Afonso naik duluan ke kereta, lalu disusul Gilbert dan Lovino, sampai Francis dan Arthur. Mereka terpisah lagi untuk sementara akibat terlalu penuhnya suasana di gerbong. Di lantai apalagi di kursi, semua berjejal seperti ikan sarden kalengan. Ini menyedihkan, di sisi lain mengundang tawa geli dari berbagai penjuru; "Ya Tuhan! Kita seperti ternak!"

Arthur menyandar ke jendela dalam kondisi terhimpit di sana sini. Keadaan di luar sana benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk merinding; orang-orang lokal―kebanyakan wanita yang ikut melepas kepergian suami buat berjuang di medan perang, sisanya anak-anak dan pensiunan―memeriahkan keberangkatan para _pahlawan_ dengan begitu meriah dan penuh semangat. Mereka tak henti berteriak-teriak dan menyerukan himne epik kepahlawanan sampai urat-urat di tenggorokan kelihatan timbul seperti ulat.

Pekikan peluit kereta menggaungi langit, orang-orang di luar segera melambaikan tangan mereka kencang-kencang―sebagian lagi mengibar-ngibar sapu tangan merah―sebagai salam perpisahan, sebelum kendaraan itu merangkak dan akhirnya berjalan dengan kecepatan dua puluh kilometer per-jam meninggalkan stasiun.

Alunan lagu penuh semangat masih dilantunkan para milisi di kursi tumpang.

Arthur hanya menarik senyum kecil. Puas. Sebentar lagi petualangannya baru akan dimulai, dia meyakinkan hatinya terus-terusan, lalu berputar ke belakang untuk mencari sisa tempat buat mengisap rokok. Dia lupa di mana kawan-kawan barunya―kecuali Francis―sudah tersebar, tapi biarlah, ketika sudah sampai ke Aragon, mereka pasti dipertemukan.

Lagi, supaya sampai ke gerbong paling belakang, tujuannya, Arthur harus susah payah menyisiri bahu orang-orang tak dikenal yang berdiri menghalangi jalan. Dia harus mengeluarkan seember dua ember keringat jika mau sampai ke tempat itu, dan seorang milisi, barangkali sama-sama terdorong tubuh lain yang lebih besar darinya, tersandung mundur sehingga punggungnya dan Arthur bertabrakan cukup keras. Arthur yang masih tergemap berniat untuk menolong dan meminta maaf, tetapi dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika sosok berpostur tubuh tegap dan setinggi badannya itu berbalik juga. Mereka sama-sama kaget dan berwajah bodoh.

" _¡Dios!_ Arthur! Oh, kameradku yang malang! Kameradku sayang!"

Orang itu memekik tertahan lewat bisikan tanggung. Belum sempat Arthur membalas, dia sudah didekap erat-erat dan rambutnya diacak-acak.

"A―ntonio!" bengeknya kesulitan bergerak. Antonio melepas rangkulan bertenaga monsternya sambil menatap Arthur seperti seorang kakak yang sangat sumrigah ketika bertemu dengan adik kecilnya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Binar kebahagiaan dan haru biru yang berlebihan terpancar jelas dari lensa hijaunya itu. Arthur masih merasakan badannya nyaris remuk. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau dia sangat senang dan lega hati sekarang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya kaku. Mereka menegakkan badan sama-sama, di belakang perkumpulan orang yang juga asyik mengobrol sambil berdiri di lantai kereta.

"Aragon! Tentu saja aku dikirim ke Aragon, Arthur! Atasan bilang mereka butuh dokter buat di garda depan!" Antonio tertawa jenaka seraya menggosok hidung dengan telunjuk, tetapi kemudian air mukanya berganti selagi dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kamerad mudanya. "―tapi mungkin mereka akan menjadikanku angkatan bersenjata ketimbang duduk diam di barak medis!"

Arthur menatapnya nanar, tak tahu harus membalas apa, lalu tertawa datar ketika Antonio mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"Hahaha. Aku pikir kita akan benar-benar berpisah setelah makan malam itu. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah sudah meninggalkanmu dan si Castor di ruang makan. Jadi, um, maaf?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan, kameradku sayang! Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sini, sungguh!"

Antonio tergelak lagi. Ransel kulit besar di punggungnya bergoyang. Arthur membuang napas, hari-harinya terasa semakin ringan ketika dipertemukan dengan sang kawan karib. Akan tetapi dia teringat satu hal, ke gerbong belakang! Mengisap rokok! Dia harus menyudahi percakapan canggungnya dan menarik Antonio menuju tempat sasarannya.

"Ayo ikut ke belakang, di sini sesak, padat sekali. Aku kepingin merokok!"

Cuma itu kalimat ajakannya, tanpa basa-basi langsung menggiring sahabatnya pergi dengan langkah cepat bagai serdadu istana di Inggris. Antonio sudah memperingatinya kalau gerbang belakang jauh lebih penuh, ditambah kandang kelinci dan ayam yang memperkeruh suasana dengan baunya yang menusuk hidung, tapi Arthur antipati. Anak itu memang batu.

Dan realitanya, benar kata Antonio. Tempat itu penuh bukan main dengan sekumpulan milisi berseragam dan barang-barang besar. Bau arak dan tahi binatang bercampur menguar dengan bau asap rokok. Arthur langsung menciut dan tercengir sinting, tumitnya siap untuk melangkah mundur. Petuah orang yang lebih tua memang tidak pernah salah!

"Apa kubilang, Arthur! Kau ini keras kepa―"

"AHA! Ketemu, 'kan! Arthur, bangsat kau! Francis dan Feliks kesetanan mencarimu, dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Arthur merasakan bahunya disikut kencang oleh suara familiar di belakang. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh dengan cepat, lalu dihunjami senyum sinis ketika berbalik badan. "Oh, Lovino. Kau masih belum belajar jadi tentara sipil yang baik," sindir Arthur tajam, memaki wajah keji itu diam-diam. Lovino mengalihkan tatapan mata pada orang yang satunya, lalu menyalami dengan singkat.

" _Salud_ , Dr. Fernandez. Anda ikut juga toh," sapanya agak dingin, masih menggunakan panggilan kehormatan. Antonio kurang nyaman dipanggil demikian.

Kalau tidak salah, saban waktu lalu dia pernah menangani luka bakar di betis kiri Lovino yang terkena bom kubu Fasis. Anak itu tadinya pendiam, wajahnya masam dan tak bersahabat, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Lovino dan Arthur saling mengenal―sedekat ini, bahkan sampai memanggil nama masing-masing tanpa embel-embel 'Kamerad'.

"Kupikir kita kamerad?"

"Haruskah aku mengikuti aturan konyol tentang egalitarianisme itu, Dok? Aku tidak sedang menyanjung anda, lagian."

Bahu-bahu Lovino terangkat ketika dia bergedik tak acuh. Antonio hanya tertawa kaku, sedangkan Arthur menggeram tertahan di sampingnya seperti anak kucing.

"A-ahaha kalau soal itu―"

"Kau baru saja mempelajari bagaimana menjadi sarkastis tapi pencapaianmu masih payah sekali, Lovino. Lucu. Lawakanmu itu. Buat ditertawai anjing-anjing liar di kebun kota. Sebentar, aku bahkan tidak tahu anjing bisa tertawa," cerca Arthur yang akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Antonio menatapnya ngeri.

Lovino mengentak kakinya ke lantai dan membuat para penumpang lainnya terkejut.

"Wah, kau cari ribut, hah?!" sengitnya, sudah berani menarik kerah kemeja Arthur. Tidak menghiraukan orang lain yang mencoba melerai.

"Tembak kepalaku di sini sekarang, pecundang," tantang Arthur tak kalah laki, pandangannya berubah jadi meremehkan makhluk jantan yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya ini. Dia balas menarik kerah baju sang pencari gara-gara.

"Gila! Astaga, berhentilah! Kenapa kalian masih harus bertengkar di saat beginian, Arthur, Lovino?!"

Antonio ingin menjerit dan meledakkan dirinya saja dengan granat. Anak-anak setan ini tak akan berhenti berkelakar! ( _Demi Tuhan, tolong aku!)_

―dan Tuhan mendengar doanya.

Francis muncul dari balik ketiak orang-orang, membawa botol kulit berisi air minum. Dia sempat berseru kepada salah satu kameradnya, tetapi dibuat ternganga oleh pertengkaran konyol itu. "OI! Lovino, ayo cepat kembali ke kur―astaga! Hentikan! Kalian ini satu kompi!"

"Ah, Francisco!" Antonio memanggil sang kawan dengan penuh harapan dan rasa terselamatkan. Dia masih bingung bagaimana cara membuat Arthur dan Lovino berdamai. "Kau datang juga?! Diamkan dua bocah itu, bisa tidak? Setidaknya hingga kita sampai ke Aragon!"

"A-a-aku tidak tahu!"

Francis mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa frustrasi. Adu mulut itu belum berhenti jua, malah semakin parah meski tidak ada kekerasan fisik. Tetapi orang-orang itu takut akan kemungkinan terburuk dari pertikaian tolol Lovino dan Arthur; baku hantam dengan tembakan.

Untungnya di tengah waktu krusial, datang lagi sebenar-benarnya penyelamat, menyisiri dan menabrak tubuh orang yang menghalangi jalannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia berteriak lantang dengan suara berisiknya;

"HEI! _KOMM HER!_ Aku punya bir! Bir yang banyak! Ini jauh lebih baik daripada _anis_ , tentunya! Hentikan pertikaian goblok kalian, bocah-bocah gila!"

Gilbert Beilschmidt menggilir botol birnya yang dibawa dari Wernigerode. Dia tiba-tiba merangkul bahu dua kameradnya yang berselisih itu dan tertawa keras. Antonio dan Francis menghela napas lega; napas mereka satu ritmis. Persulangan pun tak dapat dihindari, dan sangat ampuh melerai Arthur dan Lovino yang kemudian malah _ketawa-ketiwi;_ selaksanamengembik seperti anak biri-biri.

Beberapa jam setelah insiden tidak berguna itu terjadi, Aragon sudah di depan mata, menanti para kesatria pemberani.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagian iv: itu adalah alcubierre, letaknya sangat dekat dengan area berbau peperangan! [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]

ARTHUR memimpikan kampung halaman dan rumahnya di Arkholme.

Dalam mimpinya, dia tidak sedang menikmati teh sore sambil membaca surat kabar langganan, melainkan menghitung jumlah butir peluru yang dikeluarkan dari laras senapan di atas pisin  _scone._ Dia merasa ada sebutir yang hilang dari sana, padahal dia belum sekalipun memakai senjata apinya.

Dia kemudian membungkukkan badan buat mengintip kolong meja bundar kecil tempatnya menikmati teh dan camilan, mengira-ngira kalau salah satu pelurunya jatuh ke sana dan terhalang rerumputan. Alih-alih, Arthur malah menemukan seekor katak yang menatap lurus ke arah matanya, lalu terentak ketika binatang amfibia itu berbicara,

# "Pirenia!"

* * *

**ujung langit huesca**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**   
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

**segala unsur historis di sini dipakai untuk tujuan** **pembelajaran** **, bukan menyudutkan satu pihak, bukan untuk propaganda, dan bukan untuk meromantisasi tragedi historis yang ada.**

_**{alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, multichap}** _

* * *

" _Tutup kerainya, Francis, biarkan dia istirahat sebentar!"_

" _Oh ya ampun, kau terlalu hobi memanjakan bocah ini Antoine, kita semua sama-sama kurang tidur, tahu!"_

" _Begini maksud Antonio; akan jadi masalah kalau kedua dari kalian sama-sama melek. 'Kan? Hei, Antonio? Kau harus gantian tidur saat Arthur bangun, Francis!"_

Arthur menekan-nekan kelopak mata. Dia mencoba menjangkau dunia nyata dari alam mimpi anehnya yang sepintas lewat, diusik oleh bisikan berisik di dekat telinga yang dikenalnya sebagai suara ribut si tiga serangkai sinting Francis dan kawan-kawannya―Antonio dan Gilbert, paling-paling.

Ketika Arthur membuka mata, pemandangan konyol yang dibayangkannya tadi itu benar-benar kenyataan; memang mereka bertiga yang sedang laguh-lagah, berdesak-desakan di satu bangku yang jatahnya cuma untuk dua orang. Sisanya, tidur dengan tampang masai dan kacau. Si Vargas tertidur di samping Arthur, menopang sikut ke galar jendela, mulutnya terbuka dan dia sudah mengorok keras. Dua bangku di depannya diisi oleh Feliks dan Toris yang sama-sama terlelap penat sambil duduk. Si pemuda Portugis tak kelihatan ada dimana; mungkin di bangku-bangku depan memisahkan diri.

Ini adalah urutan kejadian lima belas menit sebelum kereta benar-benar berhenti di Aragon.

Perlu waktu lagi untuk sampai ke front. Kiranya, markas mereka ada di Barbastro, tapi komandan bilang, yang benar ada di Alcubierre. Perjalanan mereka disambung lagi menuju Alcubierre dengan truk bak terbuka; para milisi diangkut seperti barel-barel minuman seusai turun dari stasiun.

Alcubierre letaknya sangat dekat dengan front dan sudah tercium jelas bau peperangannya di sana.

Meski begitu, daerah ini belum pernah ditembaki meriam selama perang sipil. Tidak seperti Sietamo yang diperebutkan setidaknya lebih dari tiga kali dan akhirnya jatuh ke tangan para Anarkis pada Oktober silam.

Hampir dua jam truk itu melancong dari Sietamo ke Alcubierre sebab jalanan terhalang kabut tebal. Rute yang dilewati memanglah pegunungan berpemandangan batu sana-sini dan anginnya kencang menyibak. Jalannya butut dan terjal, orang yang tidak biasa naik gunung atau jalan jauh pasti sudah mati akibat mabuk darat.

Afonso mengeluarkan sebotol penuh brendi dari ransel besarnya, dia tahu udara sudah semakin mendingin setelah menengok sebentar pemandangan sekeliling. Kawan-kawannya merapatkan pakaian hangat dan syal tebal mereka.

"Kaumau ini seteguk dua teguk, Kamerad?" tawarnya pada siapapun yang ada di truk bak itu, yang kesemuanya dilanda kebosanan dan kedinginan. Arthur mengepalkan tangan bersarungnya di dalam saku mantel sambil menunggu giliran botol brendi itu dengan menggigil kecil.

" _Vielen dank_!" Gilbert mengusap mulut dengan punggung tangan sehabis minum satu tenggak, lalu mengopernya pada Francis.

"Hei, Kau! Butuh ini?"

Pria asal Bordeaux itu menyodorkannya pada si bocah Italia yang menolaknya dengan sopan. Alih-alih, dia malah mengeluarkan bungkus rokok, mengambilnya satu batang, lalu sama-sama menghibahkannya pada kamerad yang lain.

"Kau melinting ini sendiri?"

"Tidak, Kamerad Dokter Fernandez. Aku bawa dari Italia. Karena aku yakin sekali penjatahan rokok di sini akan semakin menipis setiap harinya," jawabnya seraya menjepit rokok dengan mulut dan memantik ujungnya. " _Fuuhh,"_ ―dia mengembuskan asapnya ke udara, dan menatap datar lingkaran-lingkaran itu. "Ada yang mau pinjam korek apinya?"

"Aku." Arthur menengadahkan tangan. Lovino diam memandangnya sebentar, setelah itu dia melemparkan pemantiknya ke arah sang kamerad, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan heran semua anak adam di sana akan keakuran dua bocah itu yang tidak seperti biasanya; duduk berseberangan, anteng dengan sigaret masing-masing, dan menyelingi dengan obrolan-obrolan remeh di luar tetek bengek politik.

Kurang dari lima belas menit botol brendi milik Afonso sudah ringan massanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam ransel si empu, operannya diganti dengan barang hibah lain. Begitu seterusnya selama kira-kira dua jam sembari ditemani percakapan dan guyon satir.

Mereka tiba di barak saat matahari sebentar lagi tergelincir di horison barat, lalu mengemasi barang-barang dari truk untuk diturunkan ke barak.

Itu adalah barak yang sama mengerikannya dengan barak di Lenin. Dia punya tumpukan jerami berisi sampah-sampah kaleng susu dan bekas pinggiran roti yang berjamur untuk dijadikan tempat tidur. Dan, tempat ini adalah bekas kandang kuda! (Feliks mengeluh ada bangkai tikus dan tulang ayam berserakan di bawah jeraminya.)

Di sana ada satu gudang paling kotor yang dijadikan kakus. Pintunya terbuat dari seng berkarat dan reyot parah. Ketika malam anginnya bertiup kencang, dia akan membawa bau busuk gila-gilaan ke udara bersama musim dingin yang kering di pegunungan.

Arthur terlambat berhimpun bersama regunya. Kelompok-kelompok di sana sudah duduk melingkari api unggun masing-masing dan menyantap ransum. Malam itu hidangannya bubur gandum dan dua butir biskuit yang keras ketika digigit; rasanya seperti koran dicampur gula dan garam.

Feliks membawa beberapa potong keju batang di sekantung plastik bening dan membagikannya pada sang kawan-kawan. Francis dan Gilbert bertukar minum (anggur dengan bir), Lovino mencari-cari korek api di saku celana  _korduoi_ -nya sambil menggerutu. Makanan pokok mereka sudah raib dalam waktu sekejap tanpa dikomentari apa pun. Mangkuk-mangkuk dan sendok bekas makan yang masih belepotan sisa bubur ditaruh di samping pojok api unggun.

Antonio menoleh ke samping. Gendang telinganya ditabuh lantunan balad heroik dari kelompok di seberang. Balad tentang revolusi kaum anarkis.  _Kita harus menang!_ adalah ujaran yang selalu terlontar dari mulut setiap milisi di sana.

Arthur menguap lebar, lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang keletihan. Dia memecah keheningan sementara kelompok itu dengan suara menguapnya.

"Tidak inginkah kalian tidur?" Lovino bersuara, mengetuk batang rokok buat membuang sekamnya ke tanah yang penuh kerikil dan pasir. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Pria-pria itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Mereka tahu kalau malam sudah semakin larut tenggelam.

"Aku belum akan tidur kalau belum kebagian senjata," celetuk Afonso, akhirnya buka mulut. Sedari tadi lelaki Portugis itu bergeming, hanya menanggapi seadanya ketika kawan-kawannya bertukar cerita.

Perihal molornya pembagian jatah senjata memang benar. Afonso sudah ke sini sepekan lewat tiga hari lalu, dia mengaku sama sekali belum pernah dikirim ke front maupun diberi senjata oleh sersan. Selama itu kegiatannya cuma menontoni kehidupan di bawah jalan Ramblas dan pelatihan militer oleh satuan korps untuk orang-orang sipil. Kalau dia mau, bisa saja dia pulang lagi ke Portugis, tapi Afonso tidak ingin perjalanannya sia-sia dengan belum tercapainya tujuan.

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak bawa senjata pribadi untuk cadangan?"

Selanjutnya Arthur mulai mengkritisi. Alis tebalnya terangkat satu. Dia merasa sudah menyiasati kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada―termasuk payahnya sistem penjatahan suplai―dan menyatakan kalau dia membawa dua buah senjata api dan kotak pelurunya sebagai cadangan. "Kau bisa beli di toko senjata sewaktu di Ramblas," tambahnya menceritakan pengalaman kemarin sore ketika dia membeli peluru. Afonso tertawa lugu, bahunya terangkat.

"Aku akan tidur setelah patroli malam." Gilbert memberikan jawaban versinya sendiri. Dia baru saja menghabiskan isi botol birnya yang kedua hari ini. Bicaranya diselingi cegukan-cegukan kecil. Francis menepuk bahunya.

"Kau dapat giliran patroli malam ini? Malam ini sekali?" tanyanya penasaran. Kawannya itu terkekeh sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan.

"Tidak. Tapi mereka sering mengadakan sesuatu yang sangat mendadak." ―jawabannya diiringi dengan tanggapan setuju kamerad-kameradnya dan anggukan.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka diam lagi. Feliks keburu tidur, kepalanya menyandar di bahu sahabatnya. Lovino mendengus dongkol sebab ingin menghujat orang-orang itu tanpa alasan bagus. Dia sudah menghabiskan rokok yang kedua. ( _Hoi, cepatlah pergi tidur dan biarkan aku sendirian di sini, ikan sarden kaleng!)_

Ada angin yang berembus kencang sekali dari lereng gunung dan membuat milisi-milisi itu merinding sebelum mereka merapatkan baju hangat. Suasana di luar barak semakin sepi karena sebagian sudah balik kandang. Api unggun yang menyala tinggal satu lagi―milik mereka saja.

Malam itu benar-benar senyap, tanpa bunyi jangkrik dan binatang malam lainnya sekalipun. Cuma ada desiran angin, suara kayu yang melepuh dibakar api, dan sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan tanah.

"Aku akan tidur."

Arthur berbicara memecah keheningan. Semua mata lelah tertuju pada lelaki muda itu. Dia bangkit dari duduk, lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya dari lapisan pasir dan debu tebal.

"Ah, aku juga!" sergah Antonio sedikit tergesa. Arthur membantunya bangun dengan menarik genggaman tangannya. "Kalian yakin akan terus di sini sampai matahari terbit lagi?  _Francisco_! Kau belum tidur kemarin malam!"

Si pemilik nama terkekeh seperti orang tua yang ditanyai cara menggoreng telur oleh anaknya.

"Kami akan menyusul! Lagian, aku masih kuat untuk menembak kalau penyusup dari kubu sebelah kok!  _C'est la guerre!_ " jawabnya yakin sebelum dua dari mereka benar-benar lenyap dari tempat itu untuk pergi beristirahat.

* * *

Pada pagi kedua di Alcubierre, kira-kira sebelum pukul sepuluh, seorang sersan dengan wajah garang yang terbakar sinar matahari datang. Dia membawa tas jinjing besar. Dan itulah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu para milisi, pembagian senjata! (Tapi mereka tidak bisa berharap banyak.)

Arthur sudah menyiasati bobrok itu sebelumnya. Tetapi dia masih tercengang horor ketika menerima senjata infantri dari sersan. Senjata bekas yang diterimanya adalah adalah Mauser Jerman keluaran 1896, usianya lebih dari empat puluh tahun! Setidaknya informasi itu yang didapatnya dari Gilbert.

"Ini masih aman dipakai?" tanyanya pada Antonio, sambil menyikut dan berbisik. Nadanya selalu skeptis.

"Entah," yang lebih tua mengedik bahu. Dia memerhatikan Mauser miliknya dan mengotak-atik sedikit beberapa bagian. Pelatuknya sudah kaku dan larasnya berkarat. "Aku meragukan ini. Untung aku bawa  _revolver_  cadangan, tapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk menembak musuh dari radius jauh. Ah, lihat! Dia malah memberikan yang bagus pada  _Maric_ _óon_  itu!"

Hampir semua senjata infantri yang dibagikan oleh mereka sangat buruk; buruk sekali! Ada yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk. Senjata yang setidaknya sedikit lebih baik―usianya baru sepuluh tahunan―malah jatuh ke tangan bocah yang bahkan tidak tahu cara menggunakannya.

Sersan memberikan instruksi singkat selama lima menit perihal cara mengisi peluru saja, setelahnya, dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia membagikan jatah peluru pada milisi-milisinya; satu orang mendapatkan lima puluh butir. Gilbert menggerutu karena baginya, itu tak penting. Sebagai ekspatriat asal Jerman, dia paham betul cara memainkan senjata. "Aku berharap lebih," keluhnya sebelum bercerita bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum ini saat dia masih jadi kadet di akademi militernya dulu.

"Seperti apa? Berharap Rusia memberikan bantuan rudal pada POUM? Mimpi. Mereka tidak akan memberikan itu pada kita," Lovino mencibir. Dia sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel setelah petugas militer yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi mengumumkan kalau mereka akan segera berangkat ke front dalam waktu seperempat jam. Front yang jaraknya tiga mil di depan. Dan ini yang sangat Arthur nantikan sebab dia sudah bosan menunggu giliran dikirim ke medan perang.

Kompinya yang berangkat itu terdiri dari delapan puluhan orang dan beberapa ekor anjing. Mereka berjalan dari hulu ke hilir, barisannya di kaki gunung seperti semut yang berjalan mengular. Atasan tidak membagi peleton untuk saat ini, tapi nanti, dia akan memecah lagi peleton jadi regu lebih kecil supaya mudah menyebar.

Perjalanan mereka seperti pawai meriah, diiringi bendera merah dan spanduk panjang bertuliskan POUM besar agar bisa dibaca dari kejauhan. Komandan kolom berjalan di samping bendera, menunggangi kuda hitam gagah. Rambut pirang tipisnya berkibar disibak angin ketika dia sedang menggosok-gosok kumis tebalnya dengan jari telunjuk. Separuh dari barisan mereka dipenuhi bocah―Arthur serius,  _bocah_!―berusia sekitaran enam belas tahun yang bersemangat dan terlihat sangat senang. Dengan suara mereka yang melengking, di setiap ada kesempatan, mereka akan meneriakkan  _"¡Visca POUM!"_ diselingi seruan-seruan menantang para Fasis.

Bagi seorang Arthur Kirkland yang selalu memandang segala hal dengan sinis, dia bisa saja menganggap teriakan penuh semangat juang bocah-bocah itu tak berbeda dengan ratapan anak anjing; menyedihkan. Tetapi Antonio menyuruh juniornya itu untuk diam dan menjaga mulut.

Arthur mengedar pandangan ke sekeliling. Dia sadar kondisi lingkungannya sedikit berubah dari yang tiga hari lalu dilihatnya dari atas truk bak; jalan berbatu yang diapit ladang-ladang kuning dan kering yang separuhnya tertutup salju, barangkali tidak pernah disentuh lagi semenjak musim panen tahun lalu.

Bohong kalau Arthur tidak takut. Sewaktu masih di Barcelona, Arthur tidak pernah bisa nyenyak tidur sebab memikirkan hal-hal demikian; tentang peperangan besar, membayangkan akan bagaimana dinginnya ketika harus berjaga di dalam parit sampai subuh, atau senjatanya yang akan membeku, atau sepatu bot yang diisi lumpur dan es.

Pendakian berhenti di satu titik di mana mereka bisa memandang perbukitan dari atas puncak. Bukit-bukit itu terdiri dari formasi yang unik; berbentuk serupa tapal kuda dan puncaknya rata, ditumbuhi tumbuhan paku kecil dan dikelilingi batu gamping yang bercuatan dari permukaan tanah.

"Di depan mata kalian adalah posisi kita, Kamerad! Kita akan berjuang di sini bersama-sama!"

Komandan berseru lantang, tangannya terbentang. Dia menunjukkan suasana sekeliling yang dikenalkannya dengan sebutan pos. Tempat itu terdiri atas parapet panjang dari karung pasir dan dicampur dengan tumpukan batu. Bendera merah berkibar-kibar di puncak bukit paling tinggi, dan langitnya diasapi pembakaran api unggun di beberapa titik.

Arthur melihat beberapa orang berpencaran. Ada yang bersembunyi di dalam parit, ada yang berjaga di balik parapet dengan senjatanya, mengelabui pergerakan musuh barangkali. Tapi sedari tadi Arthur tidak melihat satu pun musuh yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini, meski telinganya berdenging karena suara-suara tembakan bedil dan senapan yang dilayangkan entah ke mana dan kepada siapa.

Seorang kapten datang dari hiruk pikuk kesibukan di posnya dan menyambut kedatangan pasukan baru itu dengan senang. Dia masih muda, mungkin awal tiga puluhan usianya. Pakaiannya lusuh dikotori lumpur. Dari penampilannya, jelas sekali orang ini belum bercukur selama lebih dari dua setengah bulan.

"Vidal!" Komandan memanggil nama kecil kapten itu seraya turun dari kuda dan merangkulnya. Dia menyuruh Kapten Vidal untuk bertatap muka satu persatu dengan anggota kompi. Jabatan tangannya begitu keras dan bersemangat ketika Arthur kebagian menyalaminya. Mereka dikomandokan untuk menyebar lagi dan berkeliling pos sampai pukul empat sore. Katanya, supaya bisa beradaptasi.

Arthur membuntuti Antonio yang berjalan selangkah di depannya. Dia hanya bisa bersatu dengan kelompok kemarin harinya itu meski sering cekcok dengan si Vargas. Sebagian dari mereka sudah punya pengalaman militer―atau minimal punya intelijensi soal itu. Lain dengan bocah-bocah naif dan lugu yang ikut bersama kompi; mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa arti perang ini sebenarnya.

Dan bocah-bocah itu―apalagi Sersan yang membagikan senjatanya―tak pernah lolos dari gerutuan Lovino dan―terutama―Gilbert.

Gilbert punya kritik paling pedas saat menyampaikan ketidaksukaannya pada sifat teledor orang Spanyol. Dia tidak suka sifat malas-malasan mereka, tidak suka keterlambatan waktu mereka, dan yang paling krusial, bodohnya strategi berperang mereka. (Antonio hanya bisa diam dan ber- _haha-hihi_ canggung mendengar penuturan jujur sahabat lamanya.)

"Ah, tenda! Kita menumpang dulu di sana dan taruh barang bawaan kita yang berat ini. Punggungku rasanya seperti sedang ditunggangi kuda!"

Francis kembali berkicau memecah argumentasi kawannya yang mulai memanas, dia menunjuk tenda terpal yang dimaksud dari kejauhan. Tanpa sepatah komentar pun kamerad-kameradnya langsung menyetujui dan segera berlari kecil menghampiri tenda. Kaki mereka rasanya sangat kaku dan seolah membeku akibat terlalu lama berjalan dan berdiri.

Tenda itu sedang kosong, kemungkinan yang berjaga tengah dialih tugaskan ke bagian lain. Di sana hanya ada tumpukan barang dan peti kayu besar pada setiap pojokan. Bisa jadi isinya stok kentang. Dilihat dari kondisi berserakannya saja, Francis sudah tahu apa fungsi tenda ini. Dia kemudian melepaskan ransel besarnya dan menaruhnya ke bawah, disusul dengan kawan-kawannya. Mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan ringan untuk merenggangkan otot dan menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengistirahatkan bokong.

Feliks menjatuhkan badannya ke tanah, napasnya memburu lelah. Dia merogoh-rogoh ranselnya buat mencari botol minum, kemudian dia menenggaknya banyak-banyak untuk mengganti cairan tubuh.

Arthur duduk di atas peti, baru saja meminta sebatang rokok dan meminjam korek api dari Lovino. Pria Itali itu mengumpat dulu sebelum memberikan barang berharganya, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengisap rokok bersama seolah tak ada permusuhan di antara keduanya.

"Kita istirahat dulu di sini? Masih ada dua jam lagi sisa waktu untuk kumpul regu." Antonio memperlihatkan arloji tangan pada Francis dan Gilbert yang bersila di samping kanan dan kirinya. Sayangnya dua orang itu keburu memejamkan mata; Francis menengadah dengan mulut terbuka, dan Gilbert menundukkan kepala. (Entah mulutnya menganga atau tidak.)

Sedangkan Afonso sudah asyik dengan buku bacaan yang dibawanya dari Lisbon. Sesekali matanya tertuju ke luar, fokusnya teralihkan hilir mudik tentara sipil yang berlari dan berteriak-teriak membawa senjata menuju parapet atau sebagiannya lagi turun ke dalam parit.

Toris menontoni beberapa serdadu militer dan barisan bocah yang sedang melaksanakan pelatihan. Remaja tanggung asal Lithuania itu berdecak kagum. Dia merangkak maju sedikit ke luar tenda untuk memerhatikan lebih dekat.

"Lihat! Mereka sedang latihan menembak!" serunya antusias. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mengikuti perang. Sebelumnya, dia belum pernah memegang senjata. Ketika diberikan instruksi oleh sersan soal menggunakan senjata, dia tidak diajari untuk menembakkan peluru ke arah target.

Toris sangat ingin mengikuti pelatihan itu, tapi Gilbert berjanji akan mengajarinya menembak kalau musuh benar-benar datang. Katanya, akan lebih enak kalau langsung dipraktikkan. (Dan ini jelas-jelas ditentang oleh kawan-kawannya yang lain.)

"Tidak seru. Aku ingin buru-buru menghabisi musuh!" gertak Lovino bernada kasar seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia menambahkan dengan seringai sinis yang congkak. Arthur sangat ingin menonjoknya, tetapi entah kenapa untuk sekarang, dia sedikit menyetujui omongan sombongnya.

"Sekali ini saja, Vargas, aku sependapat denganmu," timpal Arthur yang tengah mengetuk batang rokoknya untuk membuang abu ke tanah. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Aku membuang waktu dengan percuma di sini. Mereka terlalu banyak basa-basinya," lanjut lelaki asal Britania Raya tersebut sambil mengedik bahu tak acuh. Dia meniupkan asap rokok berbentuk lingkaran-lingkaran ke luar area tenda.

Arthur tidak ingat apakah dia sudah lebih dari seminggu  _mengabdi_ di sini atau belum. Hari-harinya selama itu penuh kebosanan dan harapan yang gagal. Dia sangat ingin setidaknya membunuh satu orang musuh supaya tujuannya tercapai dan pengorbanannya untuk datang ke Katalonia membuahkan hasil.

Dan hal demikian agaknya dialami juga oleh si Vargas. Ada kemungkinan dia tiba lebih awal beberapa minggu sebelum Arthur datang. Ekspresi dan gelagatnya selalu menunjukkan ketidaksabaran. Mungkin dia jauh lebih merasa jenuh ketimbang Arthur.

Kemudian ketika sedang hening-heningnya beristirahat, ada suara ledakan sangat kencang dari luar. Kedelapan lelaki itu terperanjat; Francis dan Gilbert langsung bangun dari separuh tidur mereka, kemudian semuanya berhamburan dari tenda dengan membawa senjata, mengira kalau yang tadi itu adalah serangan pertama dari kubu Nasionalis. Suasana di markas menjadi sedikit lebih heboh.

Tetapi nyatanya, ledakan tersebut bersumber dari seorang bocah (lagi-lagi bocah!) yang salah menggunakan senapannya. Peluru merobek tulang hastanya sehingga darah yang mengalir lumayan banyak―dan tentu saja, si bocah masih beruntung! Pelurunya  _cuma_ melukai tangan!

Itu adalah insiden penembakan pertama yang terjadi setelah sekian lama, dan disebabkan oleh kecerobohan.

Lagi-lagi, Arthur dan kamerad-kameradnya harus menahan rasa kecewa besar di dadanya.

(Tapi, ini adalah misi perdana Antonio! Ya. Cuma Antonio!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagian v: "Kau berhutang menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini padaku. Serinci-rincinya." Antonio tertunduk diam. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan. [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ujung langit huesca**
> 
> **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu  
>  fanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
> **segala unsur historis di sini dipakai untuk tujuan pembelajaran, bukan menyudutkan satu pihak, bukan untuk propaganda, dan bukan untuk meromantisasi tragedi historis yang ada.**
> 
> **{alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, multichap}**

* * *

> **bagian 5**

* * *

SORE hari pasca insiden bocah yang melukai lengannya itu―Kapten baru saja membopong si anak ke tenda darurat untuk penanganan medis―Arthur kebagian giliran 'jaga benteng' pertama. Sialnya, berdua dengan Francis. Dia belum berhenti mengumpati kesialan itu sampai sekarang.

Salah satu anggota kompi mengawal mereka ke parapet yang berhadapan langsung dengan parit sempit yang berkedalaman―sekurang-kurangnya―satu meter. Ada sekitar dua belas sentri yang ditaruh menyebar di sekitaran parit dan pada bagian dalam parapet. Di depan parit, terpasang kawat-kawat berduri melintang, meliuk-liuk membentuk spiral, panjang sepuluh meter dari ujung satu ke ujung lain.

Ketika Arthur berjalan maju sedikit untuk mengintip apa lagi yang ada di balik tembok karung pasir, dia dapat melihat lereng bukit terjal yang meluncur turun sampai ngarai tak berujung. Sama sekali tak ada kehidupan di sana, bahkan tak seekor burung pun. Yang ada cuma sepuhan debu dan udara musim dingin.

Arthur sama sekali tidak melihat titik-titik keberadaan para Fasis sial di kubu sebelah meskipun sedari tadi terus terdengar bunyi tembakan dari grupnya. Entah apa yang mereka tembak.

"Di mana musuh kita?" tanyanya sambil menurunkan senjata infantri yang dipikul ketika Kapten regunya yang berdarah murni Katalonia itu datang menghampiri. Arthur sudah nyaris setengah jam menahan jari-jarinya untuk tidak sembarang menembak. Pertanyaannya tentu mewakili perihal sama yang ingin Francis ajukan.

"Tentu di sana, Kamerad! Lihat!" seru sang Kapten. Aksen Katalonianya kental ketika bicara berbahasa Inggris seadanya. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tiga puluh derajat dari kepala. Arthur mengikutinya dengan arah pandangan; dia harus menyipit setajam-tajamnya dan berkali-kali mencari objek yang ditunjuk si Kapten.

"― _bloody!"_ umpatnya diam-diam usai menemukan apa yang dimaksud Kapten. Arthur ingin mengutuk lebih-lebih. Dia merasa dipermainkan.

Arthur bisa jelas melihat ke mana jari telunjuk pria itu terarah; ke seberang, puncak bukit yang dipisah oleh jurang, kira-kira beberapa ratus meter di depan, dia menangkap segaris barisan parapet dan bendera merah-kuning yang dikibarkan; posisi Fasis! Bukan salahnya sulit menemukan markas Fasis karena mereka pandai menyembunyikan diri.

Kapten tidak bilang apa-apa lagi selain tersenyum bodoh―senyuman puas, tetapi begitu konyol untuk Arthur yang sudah jengkel duluan. Pemuda itu menyikut kawannya yang di belakang; sedang mengintip lewat celah-celah parapet.

"Ini gila, Francis," hardiknya lewat bisikan; dengan bahasa Prancis yang harusnya tidak sudi dipakai, tetapi ini dimaksudkan agar tak menimbulkan perselisihan dengan kapten regunya. "Kaulihat arah telunjuknya tadi? Posisi Francoist seratus yard di depan kita! Mauser payah ini mana bisa tepat sasaran kalau tidak membahayakan penggunanya?!" dia memamerkan Mauser jadul berlaras panjang itu, wajahnya masam.

Francis menyipitkan matanya. Itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan selagi markas tak memiliki teropong. Bahkan kibaran bendera monarki di sana cuma terlihat sebatas siluet hitam berbayang, sisanya seperti bintik-bintik tak jelas. "Mereka kelihatan seperti semut kalau dilihat dari sini," komentarnya.

"Nah, 'kan!"

Arthur berjengit gemas. Suara tembakan senjata di seberang kedengaran seperti suara mercon mainan bocah. Baginya ini konyol. Ini penistaan. Dia ingin sebenar-benarnya perang.

Dia bukan anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya yang berlaga sok jago dengan tembakan-tembakan meleset mereka. Entah ke mana peluru itu melesat; mubazir, kalau Arthur boleh jujur. Pemasokan amunisi di sini minim sekali, harusnya mereka camkan itu di benak mereka. Dia masih tidak terima senjata artileri―yang setidaknya―sedikit lebih bagus itu jatuh ke tangan anak bau kencur payah.

"OH! Dia ke sini! Dia ke sini!"

Kapten berseru heboh. Suaranya melecut pinggir-pinggir setiap tebing. Binar matanya kekanakan namun juga penuh impian seolah seluruh entitas galaksi terjejal masuk di sana. Ketiaknya basah lagi, tanda dia belum berhenti bergerak  _grasak-grusuk_ seperti cacing. Di saat seperti itu dia mengasongkan lengan ke arah Arthur yang memberinya pandangan heran. "Kamerad! Pinjamkan aku senjatamu!" pintanya. Keempat jarinya digoyang-goyangkan.

Yang dimaksud Kapten adalah setitik garong asal kubu Fasis nun jauh sana. Bentuknya kecil dalam wujud bayangan hitam, berlari pontang-panting layaknya semut taman ketika seseorang iseng mengentak tanah yang dipijaknya.

Mungkin kisah si garong akan persis seperti apa yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang POUM setiap kali mereka berkumpul dan bergosip saat perhelatan makan malam tiba. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menonton seorang begundal Fasis―desertir Fasis, begitu orang sini menyebutnya―menyerah dengan cara mengangkat dua tangan mereka, lalu mengemis semangkuk sup―bekas kemarin hari―pada warga sipil sekitar. Mereka terlihat kurus, compang-camping, dan tengah dilanda kelaparan luar biasa. Kemudian para tawanan malang itu akan menyantap makan mereka seperti lembu kelaparan; pasrah jika satu waktu berikutnya petugas bakalan melubangi dada mereka dengan peluru―sebuah eksekusi seusai perut diisi.

Kapten bicara penuh percaya diri, berniat menyerang dengan senjata andalan, meski posibilitasnya lebih kecil dari senoktah debu. Katanya, itu kesempatan emas. Bodoh sekali. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Don Quixote yang menyerang kincir-kincir angin sebab dalam bayangannya, kincir-kincir itu adalah raksasa jahat; atau, ketika dia menyerang domba-domba dan menganggap itu semua adalah pertempuran dalam perang menakjubkan! Ha!

Arthur tidak punya pilihan lain dan Kapten menyambar Mauser tua itu dalam sekali kedip.

_DOR!_

Satu peluru Arthur terbuang sia-sia. Lelaki Inggris itu menyipit lagi dan melempar pandangannya ke seberang. Pasukan kubu oposisi itu terbirit-birit lantaran terkejut mendengar ledakan senjata api yang mereka terjemahkan sebagai serangan. Lalu mulailah baku tembak yang, kalau boleh Arthur jujur, mereka―para Fasis―sedikit lebih unggul masalah kualitas amunisi senjata. Ada satu dua peluru yang mengenai tembok karung pasir dan isinya bocor keluar. Bandingkan dengan sentrinya yang cuma menembak udara kosong, cuma menakut-nakuti musuh lewat gertakan suara. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini.

Arthur berbalik ke sebelahnya di mana seorang bocah dari kompinya meneriakkan sebuah kata asing―dari bahasa Katalan―sambil melempar batu dan kerikil yang diambilnya dari sekeliling kaki.

" _¡Fascistas maricones!"_

 _DOR!_ _―_ satu lagi. Kapten menembaki musuh gaibnya sekali lagi, dan tentu saja tidak tepat sasaran. (Jangan berharap!)

_Oh, apakah itu peluruku yang terakhir, Vidal?_

Mereka menyebutnya perang. Tidak ada persiapan sama sekali. Amunisi, apa itu? Asal bisa membunyikan pistol dan membuat musuh ketakutan, itu cukup. Kau hanya perlu berteriak heroik di puncak sebuah batu besar membawa bendera revolusioner kubumu, maka kau adalah seorang pahlawan hebat.

Arthur yakin sekali di luar sana banyak tawuran yang lebih heboh dari ini. Ah, atau, masa iya ILP sudah menyetorkan para relawannya pada partai yang salah? Tidak, dia tidak mau pulang ke Inggris, dia belum menikmati 'perang' ini. Minimal ada tiga  _orang jahat_ yang berhasil dibunuh tangannya sendiri, baru Arthur memperbolehkan dirinya pulang. Tapi, dia yakin, niatnya ke sini adalah membantu saudara sepermanusiaannya, bukan hanya ingin mengantar musuh kepada maut.

_Tapi, tapi_ _―_

(―oh, oh, dia mulai berpikir lagi.)

Ada banyak yang belum Arthur pahami mengenai perang saudara ini, mungkin akan dia gali nantinya lewat beberapa sumber informasi. Antonio belum bicara banyak, belum sempat mendongengkan cerita jelek sebelum tidur itu padanya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan isi artikel koran―ah, propaganda. Sesungguhnya itu adalah senjata paling mutakhir pada perselisihan besar di sini.

Dia pernah mengecap dunia militer, dan perang di Katalonia; menyedihkan buat Arthur. Kalau dia di sini terus rasanya tidak seru. Arthur memang serakah dan adigung. Dia tidak pernah merasa puas dengan apa yang ada, tidak akan pernah kapok jika tenggorokannya dikoyak massa; dia akan terus mencari tantangan kalau ada. Dialah yang melakoni Don Quixote dalam cerita hidupnya sendiri― _bukan Kapten, Arthur; bukan Francis, bukan Antonio. Tapi_ _ **kau.**_

Kapten Vidal belum mengembalikan senjata apinya, dan Arthur memilih mundur. Dia menontoni panggung drama bertajuk perang itu; menikmati setiap bunyi lejitan peluru yang menggaung, teriakan-teriakan yang menggema dari kedua belah pihak―meskipun suara musuhnya dari kejauhan kadang sama sekali tidak kedengaran, atau, ketika mereka memakai pengeras suara, bunyinya terdengar seperti teriakan anak kambing―, derap langkah kaki prajurit berlarian seperti keledai gila. Satu dua kali, telinganya bisa menangkap bunyi  _'bum!'_ tertahan yang berarti karung pasir dikenai tembakan.

" _Kenai kepalanya! Boneka-boneka Franco itu tidak bakal mati kalau kau tidak mengenai kepala!"_

" _Hah?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wujud utuh mereka, Kamerad! Dari sini tidak kelihatan!"_

" _Oh! Lihat! Mereka bubar! Apakah peluruku mengenai markas mereka?"_

Arthur menuliskan kisahnya seharian penuh ini pada buku hariannya yang ditaruh di saku celana.

.

.

 _sampai di alcubierre, dengan_ lorry _, benteng di sini menyedihkan, mereka menyedihkan, kami menyedihkan._

_belum ada pertempuran besar seperti kerusuhan di madrid._

_aku cuma bawa tiga potong celana, ini gawat._

_dan mereka tidak ada persediaan rokok, ini gawat sekali._

_terakhir, mereka tidak punya teh. ini paling gawat._

_aku haus pertempuran_ _―_ _aku memang pria paling congkak di muka bumi_ _―_ _tetapi secangkir teh saja bakal cukup menuntas dahagaku._

.

.

_aku bosan._

_._

_._

Antonio mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan tumit, posisinya duduk di atas bangku kayu kecil yang pendek, yang sengaja ditaruh di sebuah tenda khusus penanganan pertama. Senapan api laras panjang di pangkuan; dia siap menembak siapa pun penyusup jika mereka masuk buat mengacau. Ini adalah miliknya pribadi, bukan hasil mengemis penjatahan dari petinggi pasukan Republik. Senjata ini masih sangat bagus, dan Antonio tidak akan segan menghukum mati siapa saja yang mencurinya.

Dia menamai senjata kesayangannya  _Santa Fe._ Konyol dan tidak perlu. Sangat tidak perlu. Makanya cukup dia yang tahu. Kalau kawan-kawannya tahu ini, mereka akan habis menertawai dan mengejeknya.

Antonio merasa ada hal-hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan seharian penuh ini, ketimbang harus diam tolol di kandang menunggu korban jatuh padahal kenyataannya, baru ada satu, dari total sehari penuh. Dia baru saja memaki formasi bodoh ini, memaki kaptennya yang memaksa berjaga di posnya. Tahu begini, lebih baik ikut keluar dan menyerang. Antonio lebih senang disuruh mengerjakan banyak hal, meski dia sendiri―sesuai dengan stereotip orang Spanyol lainnya―tidak bisa melakukan  _multitasking_.

Antonio lebih suka mengayunkan kapak besar, menghabisi musuh, daripada diam tidak ada kerjaan, menunggu pasien cedera untuk diobati. Kecuali mungkin pada pertempuran besar yang sudah dipastikan akan makan banyak korban―entah terluka atau kena wabah penyakit―, barulah dia memilih untuk berjaga sampai kewalahan menangani. Atau kalau bisa, tempatkan saja dia di rumah sakit.

Malam ini, Antonio berniat tidak akan tidur. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, biasa. Dalam perang, kekurangan jam tidur bukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Siang dan malam, dia dihantui rasa was-was yang membuatnya tidak bisa terlelap meski cuma sesebentar sepuluh menit. (Tidur siangnya yang paling lama adalah sebanyak delapan menit sebelum dibangunkan suara tembakan granat musuh dari radius dua puluh meter.)

Pekerja milisi reguler biasanya akan berganti giliran mengadakan patroli malam. Mereka akan berkeliling di sekitaran pos, atau bahkan mengintai dan memata-matai pos oposisi. Francoist di seberang sana agaknya melakukan hal yang nyaris sama dalam aktivitas di hari gelap.

Antonio berdiri, mengakhiri sesi buang-buang waktu tidak bergunanya. Dia berniat keluar tenda, mencari aktivitas bagus untuk melesatkan peluru tembakannya di alam terbuka sana. Ini masih belum terlalu larut ketika arlojinya baru menunjuk pukul sembilan pas. Tugas pertama dan terakhirnya untuk hari ini hanya membaluti lengan bocah tadi siang―yang melukai dirinya sendiri―dengan perban. Ini juga sudah sering dialaminya; kecerobohan tanpa batas. Salah tembak, salah sasaran, peluru  _nyasar_ , Antonio punya banyak coretan perihal kekonyolan itu dalam jurnal pribadinya. Dia berharap sekali bisa pergi ke suatu tempat dengan wabah penyakit, seperti kolera, atau sakit kuning; supaya dia merasa berguna.

Tapi, ah, seseorang yang datang menghampiri telah mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkelana. Antonio mundur selangkah ketika orang itu berjalan memasuki lawang pintu tenda sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Arthur," adalah satu-satunya pembuka dialog yang terpikir dan diterjemahkan oleh saraf mulutnya. Antonio tahu persis bagaimana cara kaki-kaki itu berjalan, dientak ke tanah, bahkan sebelum Arthur menunjukkan batang hidung.

Dan ekspresi jemu begitu kentara terlukis pada wajah Arthur. Antonio menyiapkan beberapa jawaban yang akan dipakainya kalau nanti dia harus melawan perdebatan sengit si tuan muda Inggris ini.

"Dikurung dalam kandang seharian penuh?"

Arthur mencoba untuk berbasa-basi. Pandangan matanya mengedar menelusuri apa yang ada di sekitar; kardus-kardus, boks besar; tandu, kursi lipat, dan kasur yang sering dilihatnya di tempat praktik dokter biasa. Alih-alih bau obat, dia mencium bau tanah basah di sini.

Antonio menaruh Santa Fe kesayangannya di atas peti kayu besar yang baru saja didudukinya selang beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin dia takut akan  _kelepasan_ menembak Arthur di hadapannya, atau bayangan-bayangan mengerikan lain.

"Aku akan memberontak keluar, besok-besok," desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Antonio berkacak pinggang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk lagi pasir berbatu yang diinjaknya. Dia membuarkan semua kejengkelannya terhadap Kapten yang memberikan tugas jaga ini. Berkali-kali Antonio mengulang kalimat repetisi berbunyi  _padahal aku bisa melakukan produktivitas yang berguna di luar sana daripada menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan ada di ruang sempit ini?_

"Aku bisa lari sambil membopong tubuh besar sekalipun kalau-kalau ada yang butuh penanganan. Mudah, 'kan? Aku bukan satuan pengamanan yang bisa disuruh menjaga barang," tambahnya.

Antonio ingin Arthur supaya selalu mengingat cerita ini; kalau, ketika di Ramblas beberapa pekan lalu―sebelum Arthur datang ke Spanyol―dia pernah menggotong sendirian seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang pingsan seusai kampanye keliling para Anarkis. Waktu itu sedang ramai-ramainya penyitaan toko-toko dan warung makan oleh para buruh; kelas pekerja.

Di setiap kerusuhan itu Antonio selalu ada dengan matanya yang awas. Dia siap digiring ke rumah sakit maupun diperintahkan menjadi seorang milisi bengis tak tahu ampun. Lengan-lengannya dilatih untuk membawa tubuh-tubuh berat yang bergelimpangan dan butuh bantuan. Kalau hanya satu atau dua korban, dia tidak butuh tandu; dua lengan dan bahu kuatnya tersedia untuk mengangkut dua jasad sekaligus. Tetapi Arthur tidak lagi perlu tahu soal tenaga monster lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi di luar. Pasienmu yang pertama dan terakhir hari ini adalah bocah tadi siang."

Arthur memberi tanggapan lanjutan sambil membuang napas panjang.

Inilah yang perlu diketahui kamerad kesayangannya. Kenyataan yang tidak sesuai harapan. Betapa gersang gunung bebatuan di Alcubierre dengan udara dingin tak kira-kira, dan Arthur sepertinya harus kembali mendiktekan bagaimana keadaan di luar sepanjang hari ini yang tak ayal, membikin bosan dan jengkel.

Mereka bukan saja kekurangan senjata, tetapi kekurangan musuh! Mereka tentu saja haus musuh! Sedangkan, musuh-musuh kubu oposisi itu jaraknya terlalu tak mungkin untuk dijangkau oleh tembakan jarak jauh dengan seorang  _sniper_ andal sekalipun. Tidak tahu kalau tengah malam nanti. Semoga saja mereka―para  _Fascistas_ itu―merayap sampai sini supaya ada pertempuran yang nyata.

"Sungguh? Kupikir di dalam sini jauh lebih menjemukan!"

"Ayolah. Aku yakin kau tidak akan sudi membuang-buang pelurumu untuk menembak seorang musuh yang persentase kemungkinan kenanya bahkan tidak sampai dua persen?"

Ada secuil implikasi sindiran pada seseorang lewat kalimat keluhan Arthur, dan sepertinya Antonio tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menebak siapa. (Meskipun dugaannya bisa saja disangkal.)

"Satu-satunya solusi menuntas kejenuhanku adalah menemuimu."

_Apa?_

Antonio yakin dia tidak salah dengar. Dia menaikkan satu alis, berharap Arthur mau mengulangi lagi kata-katanya, tapi Arthur bersikeras mengklarifikasinya kalau yang tadi sudah sangat jelas. Antonio mendesah, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku bukan ibumu."

"Memang bukan." Arthur menatapnya lurus, lalu sigap menyambar pergelangan tangan Antonio, yang baru saja mau membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara sesuatu―tapi tetap dipenggal. "Ayo kencan di luar!"

"Ap―hei, tunggu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

―dan Arthur menggusurnya keluar dari tenda.

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Antonio baru sadar kalau tenaga anak itu terbilang lumayan untuk ukuran badannya yang sedikit kerempeng. Cengkeraman jari-jari Arthur menyisakan bekas pada pergelangan tangannya, dan, masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Panas seperti peluru yang baru melesak dari moncong senapan.

Antonio mengalihkan pandangan pada sesuatu yang tersodor di depan.

Tembok pertahanan karung pasir yang memanjang, dan bunyi lecutan tembakan dari berbagai arah yang kedengaran seperti petasan di langit nun jauh. Dia melihat tentara-tentara itu sibuk dengan senjatanya sambil tiarap di balik benteng. Hebatnya tidak ada peluru dari pihak musuh yang juga meluncur melebihi batas parapet.

Sisa anggota sentri yang lain sedang menikmati santapan malam di depan api unggun besar, seperti biasa.

Arthur benar. Semua adegan ini hanya sebatas gertakan saja. Antonio melemas sedikit demi sedikit walaupun harapan masih ada dalam benak.

"Mereka dari tadi melakukan itu. Aku kehilangan jejak  _Frog_. Mungkin bunuh diri, dia bosan di sini." Arthur mengerling sarkastis. Dirogohnya rokok dari kantung celana, kemudian dinyalakannya dengan pemantik cadangan. Antonio menatapnya tajam; dia cukup jengkel dengan kebiasaan jelek Arthur yang satu ini. Antonio berhenti merokok sejak usia sembilan belas, ketika itu dia baru masuk sekolah dokter dan langsung menginsyafi tabiat buruknya.

Oh, betapa benci Antonio menontoni asap-asap tebal itu yang berdansa di udara, meliuk-liuk sensual, seperti penari  _flamenco_ yang diimpi-impikan; hanya saja, yang ini nyaris berbahaya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan gatal. Antonio akan selalu berdoa dan mengemis kepada Tuhan supaya Arthur mau berhenti kecanduan merokok.

"Jadi menurutmu, bagaimana akhir dari  _pertempuran_ gaib ini? Aku tidak melihat mana lagi para tentara Fasis selain objek yang kelihatan seperti sekumpulan semut di siang hari. Aku tahu ini serangan jarak jauh, tapi, terlalu muskil. Kita seperti sama sekali tidak punya taktik pertempuran seperti yang dilakukan militer resmi."

"Entah. Mungkin kau terlalu tidak sabaran. Kau belum menghabiskan waktu 24 jam pertama di sini, kurasa kau harus berhenti merengek." Antonio malah menyindir. Arthur tertawa garing seraya membuarkan asap nikotin dari mulutnya. "Kita lihat seberapa lama kita akan bertahan di sini. Mungkin tiga atau paling lama tujuh hari sebelum dipindah-tugaskan. Karena, Arthur, kau tahu sendiri 'kan, tidak ada yang pasti di sini."

Arthur menanggapinya dengan dehaman dan  _'hn'_ singkat sebelum bergeming untuk kembali mengobservasi kegiatan para kamerad di seberang sana.

Kapten Vidal tidak kelihatan lagi, kemungkinan besar dia sedang menghadiri perhelatan makan malam atau rapat koordinasi dengan dewan pimpinan. Dan teman-teman mereka yang lain tidak ditemukan lagi jejaknya sejak tadi siang. Mungkin saja semua berpencar-pencar lagi ke tempat berbeda. Mungkin sekali.

Bunyi  _'dor'_ kencang kembali menggaung. Kali ini diiringi teriakan  _'hore!'_ dan  _'bravo!';_ dua-duanya terlontar dari mulut seorang bocah yang baru saja memasuki akil balig dari suara serak-basahnya, dan seorang lagi pria dewasa dengan suara bariton standar. Arthur menyeringai. Barangkali mereka dapat hasil buruan, pikirnya, sambil mengisap lagi batang rokoknya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak mengerti apa arti semua ketidakpastian ini.

"Antonio," panggilnya memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Si empu nama menoleh pada rekan yang tinggi badannya sejajar dengannya tersebut.

"Kau berhutang menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini padaku. Serinci-rincinya."

_Oh._

Antonio tertunduk diam. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan.

(Dan Arthur sudah tahu jawabannya akan seperti apa.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagian vi: "Aku tidak akan melawan kelasku sendiri!" Antonio menjawabnya dengan cengiran unjuk gigi. Arthur masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, tetapi pelurunya sukses melesat dan melukai betis seseorang di front oposisi. [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]

"Kau berhutang menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini padaku. Serinci-rincinya."

Arthur, dengan sifatnya yang hobi menuntut, adalah biang jengkel nomor wahid bagi Antonio. Lebih-lebih ketika seperti ini; Arthur tidak bakal pernah tidak detil kalau urusan studi kasus, mencari informasi paling hangat untuk kepuasan sendiri. Semua dilakukannya semata untuk konsumsi pribadi, bukan sebab dia seorang penulis maupun jurnalis.

Rokok satu batang dia habiskan sampai sekam-sekamnya. Dia tahu asupan dan ransum kian menipis hari ini.

Lewat kerlingan mata saja Antonio sudah memaki, menghakimi orang lebih muda itu atas ketololan dan segala sifat buruknya.

Antonio yakin benar dia sudah menjelaskan semua pada Arthur, tentang kenapa perang saudara ini terjadi; tentang partai-partai; tentang koalisi dan tentang oposisi; tentang di mana posisi mereka sekarang; tentang Katalonia, Barcelona, tentang Spanyol sejatinya. Dia tidak punya waktu buat membahasnya lagi dan mengulas; dia bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna ketimbang  _meremedial_  Arthur―atau siapapun tentara asing yang memintanya untuk merangkum linimasa kejadian perang dari era Perang Karlis.

Dia kepingin sekali mencopot satu poster revolusioner milik Anarkis yang ditempeli sepanjang jalan Ramblas dan melempari wajah Arthur dengan itu.

"Aku sudah cerita soal itu sewaktu kita jalan-jalan di Ramb―"

"Siapa kita ini, Antonio? Sosialis? Apa kau ada di pihak yang menekan revolusi, atau malah sebaliknya?"

Arthur mencerocos; penuh ketidaksabaran jelas tersorot pada iris hijaunya yang menggelap diredup malam. Antonio menyipit, menatap kawan penuntutnya lewat sela-sela bulu mata tebalnya.

"Bukan―eh, tunggu, kujawab satu-satu," sergah lelaki yang lebih tua, separuh menciut. Rupanya ada inti dari pertanyaan Arthur yang berbelit, itu tidak kepikiran sama sekali olehnya. Antonio mengalihkan pandangan pada liukan asap rokok di udara, menari flamenco dengan kecepatan lamban seolah menggodanya untuk ikut berdansa jua. Nanti sekali, asap itu lamat-lamat hilang disepuh angin yang membawa debu-debu dan serpihan daun kering.

Arthur mengerutkan dahi; gestur tidak sabar lain di samping mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan tumit sepatu. Antonio yang penuh keraguan dan ketakutan membuatnya tak lebih dari merasa jengkel dan jenuh.

"Na―"

Antonio baru saja membuka mulut dan mendengungkan pita suara sesaat sebelum teriakan dari belakang membubarkan mereka.

" _Hei, kamerad yang dua di sana! Sedang apa kalian?! Lekas kemari!"_

Arthur mendengus, dan Antonio cuma bisa terkekeh ketika menepuk bahu sang kawan.

"Bukan keduanya, Arthur. Nanti. Nanti aku jelaskan!"

―dan selalu nanti, nanti, nanti, bersama ketidaktepatan waktu lainnya yang tidak pernah berhenti menghantui.

* * *

**ujung langit huesca**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

**segala unsur historis di sini dipakai untuk tujuan** **pembelajaran** **, bukan menyudutkan satu pihak, bukan untuk propaganda, dan bukan untuk meromantisasi tragedi historis yang ada.**

_**{alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, multichap}** _

* * *

**bagian 6**

* * *

Sekitar dua minggu―lebih, barangkali―di Alcubierre, Arthur menyimpulkan; ada lima hal penting dalam perang dan kau tidak boleh mengacaukan urutan prioritasnya;

Nomor lima adalah musuh. Mereka―pihak manapun―membutuhkan itu; membutuhkan pertikaian, kecil maupun besar, ketimbang berpatroli mengelilingi pos dan sekitarnya tanpa menghasilkan apa pun.

Sebenarnya, hampir di setiap malam―malam yang dingin dan berkabut tebal―patroli dilaksanakan; orang yang berpatroli akan ditugaskan di lembah antara pos mereka dan pos Fasis. Sebuah mandat yang tidak terlalu disukai dengan alasan suhu dingin dan menusuk tulang, dan tentu saja mudah membuat orang tersesat dihalang kabut kecuali kalau mereka meninggalkan tanda di setiap rute langkah kaki. Arthur pernah mencoba dua sampai tiga kali; merangkak selambat siput ketika sudah mendekati pos Fasis, bergerak gesit namun penuh kehati-hatian di antara semak-semak belukar dan batu kapur. Dia bisa mendengar samar-samar mereka berbicara, tertawa, dan bernyanyi di dalam. Arthur meringkuk dan menahan napas kuat-kuat, sambil mengokang senapan ketika beberapa dari mereka hampir menemukannya. Tetapi, dia selamat. Kalau tidak, dia bisa digantung di depan umum dan ditembaki.

Hasil dari patroli itu bukan dia bisa membawa pulang mayat seorang musuh. Alih-alih, yang dibawanya adalah barang 'jarahan' yang ditemukan di balik semak-semak. (Dia menemukan tumpukan kotak peluru kosong, topi baret kulit, dan korek api yang kemudian dibawanya kembali ke pos.)

Setelah itu mereka―para kameradnya―akan mengeluhkan betapa inginnya mereka bertempur di alam terbuka dengan musuh-musuh itu.

Nomor empat adalah lilin. Ini berguna untuk penerangan ketika berpatroli di bawah tanah, atau minimal pengganti api unggun―atau pemantik rokok kalau mereka kehabisan stok korek api. Lilin yang dibagikan tak lebih dari ukuran lilin kue natal, kebanyakan diambil dari gereja dan akan habis terbakar selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit.

Nomor tiga adalah rokok. Tertutama untuk pecandu seperti Arthur, atau Francis―atau Lovino, batang tembakau ini seolah oksigen yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari batang tenggorokan. Memang ada pembagian di hari-hari tertentu, tapi rokok yang mereka bagikan tidak pernah senikmat rokok lintingan tangan telaten dari Italia.

Tapi Arthur dan kebanyakan relawan dari Inggris lainnya lebih mengeluhkan masalah pasokan teh; hanya lewat keluhan implisit, tentunya. Spanyol bukan negeri maniak teh seperti Inggris, terutama di saat genting seperti ini, tentu akan sangat sulit menemukan teh di toko-toko. Kau hanya akan menemukan kopi atau cokelat.

Nomor dua adalah makanan. Mereka tentu tidak akan punya tenaga kalau asupan pangan betul-betul nihil; dan mereka selalu dilanda kelaparan berkepanjangan. Orang-orang Spanyol tidak suka kacang merah akibat terlalu bosan memakannya, tetapi ketika perut sudah berbunyi, mereka akan tetap melahapnya dengan nikmat, mau tak mau.

Yang pertama dan utama adalah kayu bakar;  **kayu bakar.**

Mereka berada di ketinggian sekitar dua ribu―atau tiga ribu kaki di atas permukaan laut. Suhunya dingin bukan main, dan seringkali disiram hujan―meski hanya berlangsung seperempat jam, hujan bisa memperburuk kondisi cuaca. Sedangkan dari seluruh garnisun dengan kurang lebih seratus anggota, hanya tersisa sebelas mantel tebal layak pakai yang dipakai bergilir dari  _sentinel_ ke  _sentinel_ lainnya; dan mereka cuma punya satu selimut flanel yang bahkan tidak sampai menutup ujung jempol kaki.

Maka, kayu bakar adalah ruh kehidupan para tentara untuk bertahan. Tapi perkaranya, kayu bakar begitu sulit dan jarang didapat.  _Terima kasih buat kondisi vegetasi yang menyedihkan di gunung ini,_ Arthur akan berkata seperti itu ketika dia harus menuliskannya pada buku catatan pribadinya.

Kalau sedang tidak bertugas atau makan atau tidur, dia akan ikut membantu rekan setimnya untuk memanjat naik turun tebing curam hanya untuk mencari bahan bakar di lembah yang letaknya ada di belakang pos. Pencarian mati-matian selama tiga jam itu cuma menghasilkan bahan bakar yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh selama satu jam.

Sebenar-benarnya ketakutan yang menyelimuti setiap orang di kubu mana pun adalah suhu dingin; bagaimana caranya menjaga badan agar tetap hangat.

Arthur sudah biasa dengan hidup seperti itu setelah dua minggu lebih berada di Alcubierre, kemudian berpindah tugas ke Zaragoza ketika Antonio diangkat menjadi  _cabo_ ―atau setingkat kopral―dan dia sudah memilih tujuh orang yang akan ada di bawah kepemimpinannya untuk bertugas di front Zaragoza. Barangkali yang paling Arthur syukuri adalah, Antonio tidak menunjuk bocah-bocah di bawah umur lima belasan untuk skuadron barunya, pun orang-orang yang sangat minim pengalaman sebab mereka cuma akan jadi beban. Skuadron terdiri dari delapan pemuda berusia di bawah tiga puluh. (Tapi buat Arthur, Gilbert dan Francis adalah dua masalah kolosal selama di sini apalagi kalau keduanya digabungkan.)

Front di Zaragosa tidak jauh berbeda dengan Alcubierre; barangkali karena masih satu regional yang jaraknya berdekatan. Suasananya berupa perbukitan, dan lembah yang mereka tempati bahkan tak lebih hangat dari sewaktu berjaga di Alcubierre. Kalau malam, kabut tebal akan selalu menyelimuti dan membawa angin dingin; seperti aliran likuid yang menusuk tulang belulang saking dinginnya.

"Besok atau lusa sebelum matahari tenggelam, kita harus sudah ada di Monte Oscuro dan bergabung dengan kompi."

Begitulah instruksi pertama yang mereka terima dari sang kopral anyar. Bukan cuma Arthur saja yang merasa kalau semua pekerjaan lebih jelas dan terarah di bawah pimpinan Antonio. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang Spanyol yang tidak suka membuang waktu dengan ketidakjelasan; dia punya strategi perang yang―meski sama anehnya―lebih efektif ketimbang ketika mereka masih berada di barak-barak sebelumnya. Peluru yang dibuang sia-sia jumlahnya berkurang, lebih banyak yang kena sasaran. Gilbert adalah penembak paling ulung di skuadronnya; dia bawa sendiri peluru dan mauser dari Jerman yang jelas sekali kualitasnya jauh lebih bagus dari senjata hasil penjatahan maupun perampokan. Dalam dua hari dia mampu membikin lawan tumbang dengan cedera hebat, mungkin satu atau dua di antaranya betulan gugur.

Satu-satunya kekurangan Antonio cuma kurang mampu membaca situasi emosi orang-orang sekitar. Ada saat di mana dia akan tetap tertawa―menertawakan leluconnya sendiri―dengan wajah bodoh ketika kameradnya sibuk bertikai dengan kepanikan mereka di tengah baku tembak dengan orang-orang Fasis. Atau yang sedikit parah adalah ketika dia tidak tahu kalau musuh sedang melakukan serangan dari udara; Antonio hanya mengira kalau peluru-peluru tersebut adalah peluru nyasar dari kubunya sendiri. Kasus peluru nyasar adalah hal yang sangat lazim dialami setiap kubu.

"Aku bawa semua stok selimut yang ada di rumah. Ada tiga buntal dan cukup luas buat kita berdelapan," tutur Antonio melanjutkan, dengan cengiran di balik aksen Inggris yang khas setiap kali dia membuka mulut. Bukan aksen Amerika, pun aksen orang-orang Meksiko yang baru paham dan belajar bahasa Inggris. Bukan aksen  _medok_ seperti Francis; tetapi sangat mudah dipahami oleh orang Eropa manapun. Entah kenapa Arthur lebih suka mendengar Antonio dengan aksen Inggris-nya yang kedengaran seperti orang Sommerset.

Dan ihwal selimut itu, sekali lagi, membuat anak-anak buahnya beruntung bisa mendapat pimpinan penuh antisipasi dan cerdik seperti Antonio. Pernyataan menenangkan jiwa tersebut mendapat acungan jempol dan tidak ada satu pun anak buahnya yang tidak tersenyum lebar.

Sore itu adalah yang ketiga di Zaragoza, kali kedua mereka akan bermalam―kalau bisa tidur. Belum ada api unggun yang disiapkan seusai melaksanakan rapat koordinasi singkat, tapi mereka masih duduk membentuk lingkaran tidak sempurna, dikelilingi batu-batu kapur sebesar bangku perapian, dan suhu udara sudah mulai turun.

"Jadi ... ada keluhan sebelum aku bubarkan?" Antonio bertanya dengan satu alis tertekuk. Pandangan mata hijaunya berkeliaran memerhatikan tumit satu ke tumit lain, atau sol yang menggesek-gesek pasir, atau mata kaki Afonso yang bergetar kedinginan.

"Dokter Fernandez―"

Satu pemuda di antara mereka, seorang dari Lithuania, menginterupsi. Telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin ketika semua pandangan tertuju padanya. "Maksudku Kamerad Fernandez, maaf. Anda lupa kalau kita harus mencari lagi kayu bakar," sambungnya separuh canggung dengan koreksi di awal kalimat.

Antonio mengerjap, lalu membulatkan matanya. "Astaga, kau benar!" keluhnya dengan tepukan di dahi, kemudian lewat jentikan jari. Dia bisa mendengar ada selintas dengusan dari salah satu anak buahnya sebelum Gilbert mengambil alih percakapan, berdiri dari duduknya sambil menarik lengan Francis dan Arthur, memaksa mereka bangun dan bergerak.

"Biar aku dan dua cecunguk ini yang cari bahan bakar!" serunya menggebu-gebu, penuh percaya diri dan tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun tergurat di wajah. Mungkin dia bosan diam terus. Kawan gondrongnya tidak memberikan keluhan, alih-alih, dia mengiyakan deklarasi seenak jidat itu. Tapi Arthur menanggapinya dengan protes. Matanya melotot lebar dan alisnya menukik tajam ke bawah.

" _Oi_!Aku tidak bilang setuju―"

"Kau akan menghancurkan persiapan makan malam kalau bergabung dengan mereka, Arthur!" sambar Francis dan segala cemoohan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Arthur semakin naik darah.

" _Fu_ _―_ _"_

"Nah! Kau juga, Vargas!"

Sebelum Arthur melontarkan makian, Gilbert sudah memotongnya lagi dengan seruan berisik lain. Telunjuknya terarah pada seorang lelaki muda asal Italia di balik batang pohon dengan sebatang rokok diapit kedua jari tangannya. Dia baru saja berjongkok dan mau menyalakan korek api.

"HAH. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?!"

"Tidak."

Kali itu giliran Francis yang menyela―dengan cengiran lebar menyeramkannya―, dia pun menyosor lengan si Vargas malang dan menggusurnya untuk ikut dalam ekspedisi pencarian kayu bakar.

Arthur dan Lovino, tentu saja tidak bahagia dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

* * *

Agaknya Antonio sedikit menyesali keputusannya yang hanya menunjuk tujuh orang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lis skuadron di bawah komandonya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, dia butuh tiga sampai empat orang tambahan untuk berpatroli dan menjaga pos mereka dari kemungkinan serangan darat musuh. Meski demikian, ada keuntungan yang didapatkannya lewat jumlah anggota yang sedikit itu; dia tidak perlu uring-uringan berpikir soal pembagian makanan nantinya. Sayang sekali Gilbert mengambil Francis dan Lovino, padahal dua orang itu bisa masak masakan layak, bisa membantunya dan Afonso tanpa dibatasi rasa canggung.

Antonio merasa bodoh ketika yang sekarang dilakukannya cuma berjongkok dengan pandangan kosong lurus ke depan―jari-jari tangannya sibuk memainkan ilalang yang dicabutnya tanpa maksud dan tujuan; memuntir, memilin, dan memutar-mutarnya. Dia mendadak tak tahu harus memerintahkan apa pada Toris dan Feliks―dia tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Psst, Antonio!"

Bisikan halus di belakang tengkuk dan tarikan kerah membuatnya harus memutar kepala, ditemuinya sosok familier, raut wajahnya penuh ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Antonio mengangkan satu alis.

"Afonso?"

"Jangan menghabiskan waktumu dengan melamun! Kau belum membagikan tugas apa-apa buat mereka―"

Afonso menunjuk Toris dan kawan pirang asal Polandia-nya di seberang. Mereka terlihat kebingungan ketika mengangkuti alat-alat masak dari tenda ke luar, menaruh barang-barang itu di dekat perapian yang belum dinyalakan sebab belum ada bahan bakar. Antonio memerhatikan lewat picingan mata, kemudian kembali berbicara;

"Suruh dulu dua anak itu memotong wortel dan yang satunya mencuci kacang merah. Kita tidak bawa juru masak, sih." Dia mengusap dagu ketika Feliks mengeluarkan sekantung kacang merah ke dalam kuali. "Kalau Gil dan tiga orang yang lain sudah kembali, aku ingin mengajari mereka bikin lampu supaya tidak rewel," tambahnya separuh bernada kesal.

Si lelaki berdarah portugis menghela napas panjang. "Kau yang harusnya memberi perintah, Sepupu."

"Sst! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak bermulut ember!" Antonio buru-buru menyikut pinggang Afonso. Status yang sudah lama mereka rahasiakan dari orang-orang itu, tidak boleh bocor. Entah kekhawatiran Antonio terlalu berlebihan, atau Afonso yang sejujurnya tak bermasalah dengan itu.

"Harus ada yang jaga parit. Kau lebih baik ikut denganku, kalau mereka berdua sudah selesai memotongi sayurnya, giliran kita yang masak dan mereka yang jaga."

"Aku kurang suka diam di parit, saudaraku. Banyak orang membuang kotoran mereka sembarangan di sana!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gadis pengeluh, Afonso?" Antonio menyipitkan mata. Dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya, dan cukup membuat sepupu jauhnya itu sedikit terkejut.

" _Dios_! Sejak kapan mulutmu jadi  _nyinyir_ seperti itu, Antonio? Kau bergaul terlalu lama dengan si kecil Artur!"

Afonso terbahak, sama sekali tidak tersinggung meski sempat kaget. Sebab julukan  _Gadis Pengeluh_ _―_ dan ejekan-ejakan semacam itu―cuma pernah keluar dari mulut Arthur, dan Antonio baru saja menjadi seorang Arthur tanpa dia sadari. Mungkin jasad mereka tertukar sebelum Arthur pergi tadi, pikirnya.

Sementara itu si malang Arthur dan ketiga kawan tidak menyenangkan yang meninggalkannya sendirian di belakang, masih berusaha menjejali isi tas selempang kulit mereka dengan apa pun yang bisa jadi pemantik api; sulit sekali mencari kayu bakar bagus di sini.

Mereka ada di tebing, yang jalannya berbatu dan licin karena kristal es, dan menuntut siapapun untuk jalan penuh kehati-hatian. Jika kau ceroboh sedikit, kemungkinan besar kau akan jatuh terpeleset atau kena tembak musuh yang bersembunyi di tempat-tempat tak terduga. Musuh-musuh itu bisa saja sembunyi di atas pohon, di atas puncak bukit, atau bahkan di dalam lubang.

Kalau Arthur dipersilakan mengeluh, dia akan mengomentari betapa buruknya vegetasi alam di bukit ini. Jarang ada tumbuhan, jarang sekali! Isinya cuma batu-batu kapur, tidak ada binatang―tidak ada seekor pun burung di sini. Mungkin nyamuk dan lintah masih tetap bisa bertahan, atau tikus-tikus sebesar hastanya. Mereka akan keluar saat hari sudah gelap; dan ini sudah mulai gelap. Arthur menyesal dia tidak membawa persediaan lilin.

Sewaktu di barak Lenin Antonio pernah mengajarinya membuat lampu minyak―bahan bakarnya minyak zaitun―dari kaleng susu kental, klip peluru, dan kain perca. Tapi tidak mungkin sekali kalau dia harus merakit itu sekarang.

Gilbert ada di barisan paling depan, dia akan berjongkok dan menyelidiki jenis-jenis rumput atau semak liar yang ditemukan sebelum mencabutinya. Tetapi dia akan berdiskusi dan berdebat panjang dulu sampai tiga orang temannya muak. "Ini bagaimana?" adalah kalimat tanya yang jadi pembuka ajang memaki keempat pria itu.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah objek jarang―sebatang pohon, masih kecil; ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari semak  _gooseberry_. Rantingnya bercabang-cabang dan daunnya belum terlalu lebat. Si lelaki berdarah Jerman Timur berpikir, cabang-cabangnya akan berguna sekali untuk dijadikan kayu bakar.

"Ini pohon ek, tapi masih kecil," selidik Arthur seusai mengamati bentuk daun dari pohon menyedihkan yang dilihatnya. Dia cukup heran kenapa bisa sampai ada pohon ek yang tumbuh di tempat begini, meski sebagian kecil dirinya yakin ini adalah pohon ek paling tidak sehat yang pernah dilihatnya.

Gilbert hanya membulatkan mulutnya sebagai respons dan dengan antusias langsung mengambil pisau tangan. Lovino yang dari tadi diam kemudian membuka suara. "Kentang sial! Kau tidak bisa memotong dahannya!" serunya jengkel sambil menyilangkan dua tangan di udara. "Kita butuh alang-alang, itu yang paling bagus untuk menyalakan api! Hoi! Dengar, tidak?!"

"Susah kalau harus cari alang-alang! Kau ini mau mati ditembaki ya?! Mereka cuma tumbuh di puncak bukit, jauh!" Gilbert membela diri, tak mau disuruh mundur lagi sebab dia sudah bertindak setengah jalan dengan memegangi dahan yang paling bisa diraih tangannya.

"Kapan lagi kita ketemu dengan pohon, Lovino?" timpal Francis, yang tentu saja membuat lelaki muda asal Italia itu menepuk dahinya dan mendesis kesal. Dia mengutuki kebodohan dua orang  _tua_ ini.

"Tapi pohon ek kerdil  _nggak_ bisa dibakar, dasar sinting!"

Arthur diam-diam membenarkan omongan Lovino.

Hal yang bisa dipetik oleh milisi selama mereka bertahan hidup di alam liar adalah pengetahuan etno-botani; mereka yang memang rajin mencatat akan jadi botanis dadakan. Mereka bisa mengklasifikasikan tumbuh-tumbuhan berdasarkan ketahanan dan kualitas pembakaran. Sepertinya Lovino mencatati setiap pengalamannya dalam mencari kayu bakar sebelum dia melakukannya lagi sekarang, di tempat yang berbeda.

Tapi perdebatan omong kosong dan konyol itu sungguh melelahkan, apalagi kalau Lovino sudah mengumpat kata-kata paling kasar, dan Arthur harus mengakhirinya.

"Berisik! Cepat selesaikan ekspedisi tolol ini!"

(Mereka baru selesai tiga jam kemudian dan disambut gerutuan sang kopral ketika sampai ke pos.)

* * *

Antonio sudah menjadwalkan keberangkatan ke Monte Oscuro, secepat-cepatnya adalah besok sebelum matahari tenggelam dengan syarat persediaan paling matang. Tapi  _lorry_  yang bakal mengangkut mereka datang tepat pukul sepuluh lewat lima malam, tak mengacuhkan keterkejutan dan keheranan para milisi; memaksa mereka untuk siap dimobilisasi dan bergabung lagi di kompi gabungan dengan jumlah orang yang lebih banyak.

Tengah malam itu kembali lagi ada baku tembak―meski tidak terlalu besar―di sekeliling perbukitan Oscuro, itu adalah pertempuran kecil pertama setelah beberapa minggu tidak ada perselisihan di front. Tidak banyak orang dari kubu oposisi, mereka kira-kira berjumlah tiga puluhan orang―tapi persenjataan mereka jauh lebih bagus. Lebih-lebih, mereka punya teropong, peta, dan kompas yang sangat membantu navigasi.

Arthur masih―dan akan selalu―mengeluh soal kekurangan senjata dan amunisi lainnya walaupun keluhan-keluhan itu tidak pernah disuarakan langsung oleh mulutnya. Sekolah perwira di Inggris jauh lebih modern dan punya alat lebih memadai ketimbang sekarang yang notabene aksi langsung di lapangan.

Bayangkan, di tengah pertempuran riskan seperti ini, mereka tidak punya topi timah untuk melindungi kepala; tidak ada bayonet; tidak ada senjata lebih baik dari mauser usang yang sudah banyak karatnya. Peluru paling bagus dan efisien adalah peluru Jerman, tapi hanya bisa didapatkan dari pembelot dan itu jarang sekali. Satu-satunya keberuntungan mereka adalah Gilbert punya persediaan peluru itu dari negeri asalnya, dan harganya mahal sekali. Pemerintah bilang sumbangan amunisi dari pihak USSR akan segera turun, tapi janji itu tidak pernah kedengaran lagi sampai hari ini. Saat senjata-senjata itu butuh untuk diperbaiki, mereka tidak punya suku cadang. Ketika di dalam tenda istirahat, Arthur akan selalu mendengar rekan-rekannya―terutama orang-orang Spanyol―menggerutu betapa beruntungnya Nasionalis yang didukung oleh Hitler dan Musollini di lini belakang mereka.

Ketika di Monte Oscuro, front antar kubu jaraknya lebih dekat dan lebih sering terjadi baku tembak. Tetapi alih-alih melempar granat atau menembak dengan senjata api, senjata sesungguhnya yang digunakan di sini adalah pengeras suara dan gema teriakan kuat dari kejauhan; di mana kubu Republik akan meneriakkan  _"¡Fascistas Maricones!"_ _,_ sebaliknya, kubu Fasis akan balas berteriak  _"¡Viva España!_ _Viva Franco!"_ _._

"Teriakanmu lebih ampuh untuk menjatuhkan mental mereka, Kamerad!" begitu kata salah satu orang Spanyol yang ada di front, tetapi dia lebih suka menembak dengan menghabiskan jatah peluru. "Kalau kau bisa mencuci otak musuhmu dan membuat mereka jadi pembelot, itu lebih berguna daripada membunuh mereka. Informasi dari pembelot itu sangat berharga. Di sana ada NCOS Jerman, dan kau harus tau informasi itu diperoleh dari para pembelot yang diinterogasi Letnan sebelumnya."

Arthur memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan, jelas sekali terlihat sangat bodoh. Penerapan sistem perang seperti ini begitu berbeda dengan yang di Inggris. Meski harus diakuinya kalau gagasan Pemerintah menyuruh anggota milisinya untuk meneriakkan propaganda adalah siasat yang masuk akal.

Kemudian pemuda asal Inggris Raya itu melirik ke samping kiri, didapatinya kamerad sekompinya―dengan bahasa Katalan-nya yang kental―lebih bersemangat berkoar-koar daripada melempari musuhnya dengan bom air mata atau granat.

Antonio ada di sebelahnya, berjongkok penuh siasat dengan senjata di bahunya, dan Arthur ikut merendahkan badan ketika ingin berbicara pada sang kawan. "Apa kau akan membelot suatu saat nanti?"

"Aku tidak akan melawan kelasku sendiri!"

Antonio menjawabnya dengan cengiran unjuk gigi. Arthur masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti, tetapi pelurunya sukses melesat dan melukai betis seseorang di front oposisi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagian vii: hari itu sudah pertengahan bulan maret. [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ujung langit huesca**
> 
>  
> 
> **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu  
> **  
>  fanfiction © pindanglicious
> 
>  
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
>  
> 
> **segala unsur historis di sini dipakai untuk tujuan pembelajaran, bukan menyudutkan satu pihak, bukan untuk propaganda, dan bukan untuk meromantisasi tragedi historis yang ada.**
> 
>  
> 
> **{alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, multichap}**
> 
>  
> 
> **bagian 7**

HARI itu sudah masuk pertengahan Februari. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama ketika kau diselimuti ketakutan akan mati, atau ketakutan diserang dan dikelabui musuh, atau menderita kelaparan, kedinginan, kepanikan; atau sederhana saja, karena jenuh. Arthur sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kedatangan pertamanya di Barcelona Desember lalu, dan rasanya seperti menunggu giliran hukuman mati selama satu tahun, tetapi urutan kematiannya selalu tidak tentu dan tidak pasti—dan penuh kebosanan.

Pertengahan Februari, sekali lagi, milisi disuruh meninggalkan Monte Oscuro untuk melaksanakan operasi lebih besar dan lebih nyata ke Huesca. Beberapa bulan lalu sebelum penyerbuan ini, Sietamo sudah jatuh dan Pemerintah bilang kalau Huesca akan jadi puncak kegemilangan dan mereka akan pesta minum kopi di sana jika seandainya perebutan kedudukan di sana sukses. Milisi POUM diikutsertakan dalam misi besar itu dan diberangkatkan  _lorry_ dari larut malam, meleset dari jadwal yang seharusnya siang hari. Jarak tempuh perjalanannya sekitar empat puluh mil menyeberangi dataran dingin―sebab malam itu masih penghujung musim dingin, dan salju masih banyak yang belum mencair. Kalau ada waktu dan kesempatan, mereka―para milisi muda, kebanyakan―bisa saja tidur selama perjalanan untuk mengisi kembali energi yang tersisa. Tetapi tentu saja itu bukan hal mudah.

Huesca adalah kota kecil di Aragon, letaknya ada di timur laut Spanyol. Dia dikelilingi pegunungan bersalju tebal, dan kalau matahari sudah terbit, sinar keemasannya akan menyuguhkan pemandangan rumah-rumah berdinding batu putih, seperti rumah boneka.  _Lorry_ yang membawa mereka itu berjalan lambat; akibatnya, makan waktu dua jam lebih lima belas untuk tiba di titik pemberhentian di satu desa kecil dekat kaki gunung.

Sampai minggu kedua di bulan Maret belum terjadi apa-apa di wilayah timur Huesca selain bosan dan ketidakpastian. Semua orang akan muak saat mereka sadar kalau mereka tak jauh berbeda dari pengangguran. Belum ada pergerakan apa-apa dari front Fasis. Biasanya kalau penyerangan dimulai, mereka akan memberikan sinyal, entah berupa bom atau suar yang ditembak ke udara, siang maupun malam.

Sementara itu, penjatahan bahan pokok semakin berkurang. Tembakau adalah objek yang paling dipermasalahkan, mulanya petugas akan membagikan satu bungkus setiap hari, kemudian berkurang jadi delapan batang, enam ... tiga batang, dan tidak sama sekali. Lalu roti; masing-masing milisi akan dijatahi dua potong roti untuk siang dan dua potong untuk malam, kadang petugas akan menggantinya dengan semangkuk kecil bubur gandum―isinya hanya tigaperempat bagian mangkuk!

Akan sulit untuk menemukan tentara yang mengenakan sepatu bot bagus―atau minimal bersih dari tanah dan kotoran kuda. Tidak ada kemeja maupun celana korduoy yang tidak dikotori lumpur kering. Tampang mereka semua serampangan seperti orang-orang gembel; mereka belum bercukur maupun mandi selama beberapa minggu kecuali jika mereka beruntung.

Arthur bangun di suatu pagi beruntung itu. Teman-temannya bilang dia sudah tidur lebih dari tiga jam―hal yang langka ketika kau berada di tengah perang―tanpa gangguan apa pun. Biasanya momok besar dan permasalahan para milisi di barak adalah tikus-tikus got sebesar anak kucing yang akan menggerogoti sepatu bot dan makanan mereka sampai habis. Ini menyebalkan sekali, binatang jijik itu bukan saja menghabiskan persediaan makanan, tetapi juga sepatu! Ada salah satu kamerad di barak yang jempol kakinya berdarah digerogoti tikus tempo hari lalu. Sekarang semua laki-laki di sana paham kenapa kaum perempuan benci sekali dengan tikus.

Maret di sini hampir sama dengan Maret di Inggris. Bekas musim dingin masih tersisa, jejaknya belum hilang seutuhnya. Ada saja salju yang belum cair di jalanan atau atap-atap rumah orang, pohon-pohon masih gundul, bunga-bunga belum ada yang bermekaran, kebun-kebun dan ladang baru ditanami dan tanahnya masih lembek.

Di belakang tenda peristirahatan, ada satu 'keajaiban' yang bikin ribut nyaris seluruh penghuninya. Benar, aliran air jernih! Sungai kecil yang telah lama beku itu akhirnya mencair juga. Mukjizat ini jelas tidak disia-siakan oleh ketujuh pemuda di sana, mereka bergegas merangkak ke hilir sungai untuk menggosok gigi dan mandi singkat―mandi pertama mereka setelah lima minggu atau lebih―tanpa memedulikan suhu dingin, meski temperatur air saat itu tidak jauh di bawah titik beku. Pikiran mereka saat itu adalah, mandi dulu, baru sarapan setelah kutu-kutu di tubuh mereka bertumbangan dibawa arus air.

"Selain Antonio, aku yakin sekali kita semua di sini belum mandi berminggu-minggu,"

Gilbert si penembak unggulan di regu itu membuka percakapan pagi. Dia rindu air bersih; dia rindu segala yang bersih-bersih, dia tidak tahan gatal dan ruam yang tempo hari lalu menyerang kulitnya. Dia adalah orang paling sumrigah ketika pertama kali menemukan aliran air bening selepas tidur setengah jam. Air yang ditemuinya selama di front selalu berwarna kecokelatan atau kekuningan, dan rasanya seperti besi kalau diminum.

Andai dia menggantikan posisi kawan karibnya tersebut sebagai dokter, pasti mandi terakhirnya adalah kemarin siang. Tentu Antonio harus steril, dan dia dituntut untuk selalu seperti itu.

"Ah, ke mana dia sekarang? Aku sudah tidak melihatnya dua hari ini, apa dia baik-baik saja?" telisik si pemuda Jerman Timur kemudian, baru menyadari salah satu rekannya yang sedang absen. Gilbert baru saja selesai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, mungkin setelahnya akan benar-benar mengambil seember air untuk mandi.

"Rumah Sakit―Monflorite, mereka butuh tenaga tambahan katanya." Arthur memberikan jawaban saat semua kesadarannya terkumpul setelah lama tertidur. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar karena dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan oleh Francis.

Celana korduoy lelaki asal Inggris itu digulung sampai betis sebelum dia merendam kakinya di air. Rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai tulang membuatnya mengerjap spontan.

"Dia cuma bilang padamu, Arthur?" tanya Afonso kemudian, sebab dia sedikit penasaran. Mulutnya masih mengulum sikat gigi. Antonio tidak bilang apa-apa padanya sebelum pergi. Entah karena tidak sempat atau dia hanya melapor pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Arthur, salah satunya.

"Dia bicara padaku. Tapi kurasa bukan cuma aku?" Arthur terkekeh sambil mengedik bahu. Tidak mungkin Antonio hanya memberitahunya dan tidak memberitahu yang lain perihal kepergian penting itu untuk beberapa saat selama masih belum ada apa-apa di front. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu ilegal atau tidak, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang jelas Tuan Fernandez punya tanggung jawab lebih besar untuk negaranya.

"Dia diizinkan untuk bolak-balik rumah sakit selama kita menganggur, beruntung sekali ya punya rangkap kerjaan," timpal Francis yang akhirnya buka suara, ikut menceburkan diri ke sungai dan menggigil seketika, sembari menyesali tindakan bodohnya itu.

" _Nggak_ , resiko kematian dia lebih besar dari kita," hardik Lovino cepat, dan langsung dihunjam tatapan sengit semua kameradnya yang berkumpul di sana. "Monflorite itu pos pembersihan korban. Bukan rumah sakit, malah lebih seperti rumah kremasi. Coba pikirkan kenapa dia ke sana kalau bukan―"

"Vargas." Arthur mendelik tajam, guratan ketidaksukaan tersurat jelas lewat ekspresi wajah dan tatapan matanya pada Lovino Vargas yang malah menyeringai puas. Dia tidak suka serapah negatif, itu hanya akan semakin membebani pikiran. Siapa bilang Arthur tenang-tenang saja saat satu kawan baiknya bilang akan menyeberang lagi ke Monflorite? Meski sama-sama masih di Huesca, tetap saja musuh bisa mengelabui dari berbagai sisi.

Lovino mendesah panjang, keluar dari rendaman air setelah merasa seluruh tubuhnya sudah bersih. Dua hari lalu dia mengeluh dan mengumpat soal kehadiran kutu busuk yang hinggap di lipatan-lipatan baju―bahkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya―dan membuatnya ruam tak karuan.

"Kita semua punya kemungkinan gugur, Alis tebal. Jangan menatapku seolah aku baru saja menyumpahi Pak Bos supaya mati."

Bocah Italia itu tertawa satir sambil menggeledah isi ranselnya, mengeluarkan setelan baju baru dan kantung plastik untuk membungkus baju lamanya yang sudah seperti karung pasir. Tentu dia akan membuang benda tak layak pakai itu, sudah robek sana-sini, warna kremnya berubah jadi cokelat kehitaman dan bercampur bercak darah di mana-mana.

Arthur berbalik badan dan menunjukkan respons tak seperti biasanya; dia ikutan tertawa, tak kalah satir. "Kau kedengaran seperti anak yang pasrah menunggu kematian ayahnya," ujarnya separuh menyindir. Dilihatnya Lovino melirik lewat ujung mata, lelaki itu mendesah lagi sebelum mengumpat dalam bahasa Italia.

"Seandainya Antonio adalah ayahku, aku akan menerima apa pun takdirnya. Gugur di tengah, atau bertahan tapi penuh luka. Toh cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menyusul  _ayahku_ ke akhirat."

Keempat pria di sana mengerling sebelum bangkit dan mengambil handuk, menyudahi mandi singkat mereka karena takut mati beku.

"Kau orang paling skeptis yang ada di legiun ini, bahkan lebih parah dari Arthur."

Afonso menggeleng di sela mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Aku cuma mencoba realistis, Don Afonso." Lovino memutar bola mata, memerhatikan lawan bicaranya menyambar kemeja dan dengan gesit segera memakaikannya di tubuh. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya meski keluar dengan cara kasar. Mungkin harus ada yang menasihati supaya dia mau mengubah sifat jeleknya dan memperhalus tutur kata.

Gerah dengan atmosfir tidak enak tersebut, Gilbert buru-buru mencoba buat menengahi. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang sudah dilapis sarung tebal supaya mendapat perhatian kawan-kawan bodohnya. "Tidakkah kepala kalian dingin setelah mandi? Ayo berhenti bertengkar, Kamerad. Saatnya minum kopi dan rapatkan baju hangat kalian!" serunya seraya menaikkan resleting baju hangatnya sampai perbatasan leher. Dia mengamit lengan Afonso dan Francis, menggusur dua lelaki itu dari tempat mereka memakai baju sambil menggigil kedinginan.

Gilbert melirik dua orang sisanya, dan dijawab dengan gestur  _'nanti-dulu'_ lewat telapak tangan si pemuda Italia. Ketiga lelaki itu akan duluan pergi ke barak utama untuk mengambil jatah sarapan. Nantinya, beberapa mereka akan disuruh diam lagi di front untuk mengamati apakah ada pergerakan dari musuh atau belum.

Lovino baru menyadari kalau Arthur tidak membuntuti kawanan pria itu. Dia baru selesai mengganti baju dan bercukur, kelihatan jauh lebih rapi dan lebih enak dipandang ketimbang kemarin. Duduk melamun, menyandar di batang pohon gundul, Lovino pikir dia seperti orang tolol yang sedang kebingungan―atau bosan hidup. Karena kalau mematung konyol seperti begitu, artinya kau minta ditembak mati.

_(Aha. Palingan memikirkan teh.)_

Tanpa ragu, Lovino mendekati rekan Inggris-nya yang suka sinis itu, seolah pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi tak pernah terjadi.

"Arthur, kok tidak merokok? Punyamu habis, Sir?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, berdiri di samping kanan si tuan muda asal Inggris yang duduk sila menghadap sungai kecil bekas mereka mandi seperti beruang. Lututnya sejajar dengan bahu Arthur.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerjap, lalu menengadah sedikit ke kanan atas hanya untuk menatap datar lawan bicaranya sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Rokok? Punyaku disita semua oleh  _ayah_ mu," tuturnya diiringi kekehan ironis.

Lovino berkedip sebentar, kemudian membayangkan bagaimana adegan penyitaan barang 'terlarang' yang diam-diam tidak disukai oleh Antonio itu dan ekspresi Arthur saat melayangkan protes, lalu dia terbahak lepas.

"Sekarang dia malah terkesan seperti istri ngamuk dengan semua perlakuannya padamu!" gelaknya agak keras, membuat bahunya terguncang dan lututnya melemah sehingga dia berjongkok dan tertawa sepuasnya dengan wajah di antara dua lutut.

Tawa konyol itu menular sampai ke Arthur, perutnya tergelitik. Mau tak mau dia ikut terbahak-bahak, tangannya terkepal memukul tanah. Mereka benar-benar lupa kalau tadi sekali baru saja bertengkar seperti bocah.

"Asli. Humormu jahat sekali,  _mate_!"

"Kapan lagi kita bisa mencemooh orang itu, ha? Kalau sudah  _ngamuk_  betulan dia benar-benar bisa membuatku  _ngompol_!"

"Aku pernah dimarahi habis-habisan,  _omongan_ dia sangat menusuk!"

―di sisi lain, Monflorite lebih tepatnya, seseorang tidak bisa berhenti bersin beruntun.

* * *

Kegiatan mengisi waktu luang yang rutin dilaksanakan adalah patroli malam.

Suatu ketika, saat itu masih pukul delapan, Arthur dipasangkan dengan Gilbert―dipasangkan dengannya adalah hal paling tidak menyenangkan―dan dikirim ke perbatasan garda kubu seberang hanya untuk berbaring sembunyi dalam selokan dan mendengarkan suara apa pun yang menunjukkan aktivitas di Huesca. Di seberang mereka adalah kebun kentang yang buahnya selalu diambil oleh tentara, Fasis maupun Republik.

Tapi malam itu adalah malam sial, hujan turun cukup deras satu jam kemudian dan mengaburkan pandangan. Belum juga arus jalan yang semakin memburuk akibat genangan air, dan mereka―Gilbert maupun Arthur―tidak mau mati tenggelam di selokan ketika air mulai naik sampai panggul. Jadilah patroli selama sembilan puluh menit itu belum menghasilkan apa-apa―itu sudah biasa―, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas, menyeberangi lagi semak-semak lebat dengan merangkak seperti siput.

Pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup membuat pergerakan jadi lebih sulit dan sedikit gaduh sebab ditambah dengan kepanikan. Gilbert berkali-kali menekan kepala Arthur supaya dagunya tetap menyentuh tanah, tapi dia kaku sekali. Mungkin kalau tidak sedang berhati-hati seperti ini dia akan mengomel protes.

Dua orang itu berhasil lolos lima belas menit kemudian, dan berteduh di bawah pohon beech berdaun lebat, mungkin dia tidak menggundul ketika musim dingin tiba. Batangnya penuh bekas sayatan pedang dan bolong-bolong habis ditembaki. Gilbert menduduki akarnya yang setinggi mata kaki, mendongak dagu untuk menontoni tetesan air jatuh ke tanah, sesekali dia refleks mengerjap ketika ada sambaran kilat mencambuk awan.

Mereka diam terlalu lama; Gilbert tidak berisik seperti biasa, dan Arthur merasa kebosanan yang lambat laun makin mencengkeram. Akhirnya, dia buka suara.

"Kapan kita harus kembali ke La Granja?"

La Granja yang dimaksud adalah desa kecil di belakang markas peristirahatan mereka saat ini. Tentu pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan retoris, tapi fungsinya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Benar kata yang lain, orang Jerman akan kaku ketika mereka sedang serius.

Gilbert menoleh sebelum memberinya jawaban.

"Entah. Aku ingin tetap di sini terus sampai tikus-tikus sebesar anak kucing itu dibumihanguskan semua."

Arthur tak membalas lagi setelah itu. Barangkali bingung, atau memang ingin menyudahi saja, atau canggung.

Dia mengingat-ingat lagi tentang tikus besar di La Granja yang menggerogoti ujung sepatu bot dan kaus kaki dan selimutnya. Beruntung karena makhluk menjijikkan itu tidak memakan daging jempol kaki.

Belum lama berselang waktu, Arthur merasakan bahunya dicengkeram dari belakang. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan menarik pelatuk senapan dengan spontan, Gilbert sudah mengisi ulang peluru. Dengan gerakan refleks Arthur menyambar punggung tangan milik orang itu dan menariknya keluar dari belakang pohon beech.

"Tahan! Ini aku!"

Sang empu tangan bersarung hitam itu memekik panik. Arthur dan Gilbert terbelalak, lalu melemaskan lengan dan kaki mereka setelah tahu siapa yang ada di balik batang pohon.

"Demi Tuhan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Antonio!" bentak Gilbert penuh amarah, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya berisik tak karuan.

"Aku hampir membunuhmu! Kau bisa menyapa kami dengan sapaan yang lebih normal!" timpal Arthur tak kalah sengit sambil melemparkan pergelangan tangan Antonio yang dicengkeramnya dengan kasar.

Sang  _cabo_ yang kena semprotan dua anak buahnya itu berjengit sambil memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai wujud perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, maafkan aku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang tadi itu kalian berdua!" tuturnya separuh menciut, lalu mendongak dan menatap lurus kedua anak kesayangannya yang masih berusaha mengontrol kecepatan napas mereka. "Aku tidak bisa mengenali warna seragam kalian karena hujan mengaburkan penglihatanku."

"Artinya kau semakin bertambah umur, Pak Dokter," sindir Arthur. Kejengkelannya belum juga hilang tertiup angin kencang. Antonio hanya merespons dengan kekehan masam, kekehan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku masih tidak paham kenapa kau berkeliaran di sini? Kalau kau naik  _lorry_ harusnya langsung diturunkan di La Granja," selidik Gilbert yang lambat laun semakin menunjukkan ekspresi wajah serius, kontras dengan sifat kekanakannya belakangan. Dia lekat memerhatikan rekannya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, menghitung ada berapa noda cipratan pada baju seragam  _khaki_ lelaki berusia pertengahan kepala dua tersebut, bolong-bolong kecil pada sarung tangan hitamnya, dan berapa helai bulu mata lentik yang jatuh di belah pipinya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sempat jadi tawanan dan berhasil kabur?"

Antonio berkedip sebanyak dua kali, lalu menyipitkan mata. Arthur berada satu depa di depan wajahnya, dan dua pasang lensa hijau redup mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan sampai aku ditawan atau jadi sandera, kasihan kalau kalian harus membayar tebusan," lelaki yang paling tua di sana mencoba berguyon meski tak diindahkan. "Aku kira  _nggak_ ada yang patroli di dekat markas musuh. Tadinya aku berniat buat memarahi kalian semua di markas saat aku pulang, tapi tahunya―"

"Kami sudah melakukan itu sembilan puluh menit yang lalu."

"... ya, dan aku yang kena marah kalian." Antonio menyunggingkan senyum kikuk, kemudian menelan ludahnya dramatis ketika melihat Gilbert dan Arthur yang memutar bola mata dan menyilangkan tangan mereka di depan dada.

"Aduh ya Tuhan, maafkan aku, sungguh! Jangan merajuk begitu  _dong_  ..."

Antonio berakhir kalah argumen dengan mengeluh; keluhannya terdengar seperti ayah yang kebingungan ketika anak-anaknya sedang dalam masa pemberontakan. Lebih-lebih, Gilbert sudah mendecak jengkel, pertanda kalau  _mood_ -nya benar-benar sudah rusak sekali malam ini.

"Kita pulang saja. Aku tidak yakin terlalu lama di sini bakal aman. Ayo, Arthur!" Lelaki asal Jerman Timur itu menyambar lengan kamerad Inggris-nya dan menarik dia pergi dari sana, memunggungi pimpinan mereka yang masih mematung di belakang. Tapi tentu Gilbert tidak akan tega membiarkannya tewas secara konyol di tempat itu. "Antonio, kalau mau kami maafkan, malam ini izinkan aku dan Arthur tidur damai tanpa harus mendengarmu  _khotbah_!" tambahnya tanpa menolehkan wajah.

Lain reaksi, Arthur malah berbalik dan menatap lurus Antonio, lalu menarik seringai licik.

"Satu lagi, Dokter. Kembalikan rokok milikku yang kausita kemarin. Baru akan kuampuni,"

_Skak mat!_

"Oh,  _Dios._ "

Antonio merasa sedang dipermainkan, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyum  _gregetan_ nya sebelum membuntuti dua anak buahnya itu dari belakang.

Kalau dipikir dua kali, sebenarnya hujan deras ini memberikan keuntungan buat mereka, sebab pergerakan mereka di jalanan tidak akan terlacak musuh. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat lebih menyatu dengan kabut tebal abu-abu, hanya saja, mereka harus lebih sedikit berhati-hati akan jejak kaki yang tertinggal di atas tanah basah.

Ada desas-desus soal penyerbuan Huesca yang belum Antonio ketahui bagaimana pastinya, dan dia sangat ingin membocorkan wacana itu semenjak bertugas di Monflorite. Setiap kesempatan, anak-anak skuadron pasti akan selalu menanyakan, "Kapan kita boleh menembak?"; "Kapan kita akan menyerang?"; "Kapan pertempuran itu tiba?" ―mereka, kecuali Feliks dan Torris, bukan tipe manusia penyabar. Apalagi si bocah Vargas, dia baru saja mengeluhkan sepatu botnya yang dimasuki cacing tanah ketika habis patroli malam. Tapi sifat buruknya itu termaafkan karena dia adalah salah satu anggota skuadron yang paling tangkas dan lihai kalau sudah menghadapi musuh. Gerakannya cepat dan eksekusinya lugas.

Tiga orang itu sudah berjalan sepuluh menit memintas beberapa semak ilalang dan hujan belum juga mengecil. Antonio ingin menyudahi kongkalikong Gilbert dan Arthur yang asyik mengobrol berdua tanpa mengacuhkan kapten mereka yang tertinggal di belakang.

Antonio baru ingat dia punya hal penting lain yang harus dibicarakan. "Gil, Arthur, besok lusa aku harus berangkat lagi ke Monzon!" serunya agak keras, sebab jarak mereka terbilang cukup jauh dan akan sulit kedengaran kalau dia tidak menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Dan, pengalih atensi itu berhasil membuat Arthur dan Gilbert berhenti melangkah untuk senang hati memutar punggung mereka, lalu mengernyitkan kening setelah mendengar perkataan tadi. Antonio memanfaatkan kesempatan itu buat berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

Gilbert dan Arthur saling bertukar pandangan, seolah mereka berinteraksi lewat mata;  _kenapa dia bisa sesibuk itu di saat kita tidak kerja sama sekali?; kenapa dia tidak mencarikan kita kerja yang layak ketimbang bengong di front berbulan-bulan?; hei, bukankah dia sedikit tidak adil?_

"Aku takut  _kenapa-kenapa_ , jadi untuk sementara, kau, Gil, gantikan aku sebagai pimpinan kalau aku sedang tidak ada," Antonio melanjutkan seusai dia berdeham formal supaya fokus dua anak buahnya bisa kembali lagi padanya. " _Por favor_ , jangan biarkan Arthur menyentuh dapur―"

" _ **Hoi**_."

Semua rumah sakit butuh dokter, sebab pertempuran tidak hanya terjadi di satu titik. Kadang Antonio ingin mengeluh betapa payahnya fasilitas beberapa rumah sakit yang pernah disinggahinya, dan kualitas para perawat 'dadakan' di sana yang belum terlatih. Lebih dari dua sampai tiga kali dalam dua jam dia memarahi perawat dan petugas medis lain yang lalai dan jorok saat harus berinteraksi dengan orang dengan luka serius.

Rumah Sakit Monflorite berjarak sekitar empat puluh mil dari markas, dengan waktu tempuh menggunakan  _lorry_ berkecepatan medium selama empat sampai lima puluh menit.

Gilbert, di sisi lain, belum berhenti mengernyit. Dia merasa ini konyol; Antonio adalah orang paling tolol yang pernah dia temui.

"Kenapa kau tidak permanen saja bertugas di rumah sakit―maksudku, rangkap begini  _bikin_ kau habis stamina dan kerja jadi tidak efektif, 'kan?"

Antonio mengerjap. Arthur menghitung dia berkedip sebanyak tiga kali ketika memegang dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, pandangan mata hijaunya ke bawah. Bulu matanya yang panjang kelihatan semakin tebal akibat basah. Ketika Antonio berhenti memikirkan jawaban bagus untuk Gilbert, dia mengangkat lagi dagunya.

" _Nggak_ bisa, Sobat. Aku ingin menyelamatkan sebanyak-banyaknya nyawa selagi aku mampu. Lagipula dari sana aku bisa―minimal― _membawa pulang_ kotak pertolongan pertama untuk kita berjaga-jaga _, ¿si?_ " tuturnya sambil mengulum cengiran. Kemudian diraihnya ransel dari balik punggung, dan dikeluarkannya sekotak penuh perban dan beberapa botol cairan―Gilbert dan Arthur tidak tahu apa cairan itu―untuk diperlihatkan pada dua makhluk di hadapan.

Arthur dan Gilbert hanya berkedip polos, seolah mereka belum pernah melihat barang-barang itu seumur hidup mereka.

_Kalian seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk setiap aku tidak ada._

Antonio mencibir kali ini, tapi cukup diutarakan dalam hatinya. Dia menutup lagi resleting ranselnya. "Sudah, itu saja. Nanti akan aku kasih tahu yang lain dan aku jelaskan lebih rinci tentang ini. Ayo lanjut jalan biar kita cepat sampai," tambahnya sebagai timpalan final, lalu berjalan menyosor bahu-bahu dua rekannya dan mendahului mereka.

Langkahnya lebar dan lebih cepat ketika Antonio berjalan di depan ketimbang dia jalan di belakang. Dia lebih kelihatan seperti sedang berlari kecil daripada berjalan. Baik Arthur maupun Gilbert harus mengumpat dulu saat mereka kewalahan ingin menyamakan langkah.

"Tunggu, hei. Aku mau bicaramasalah senjata!"

Arthur, pada saat itu, berhasil menyejajarkan bahunya dengan bahu sang kopral. Gilbert sudah masa bodoh; dia tertinggal paling belakang dan sudah tidak punya intensi untuk menyusul. Energinya habis untuk patroli siang sampai malam, tidak seperti rekan pirang satunya yang hanya berjaga ketika malam.

Antonio menoleh saat lengannya dicengkeram kawan lebih mudanya itu. Matanya langsung terarah pada senjata yang ditunjukkan Arthur di depan wajahnya.

"Punyaku karatan dan disumpal lumpur kering yang bandel saat aku bersihkan, bahkan pakai minyak pun  _nggak_ bisa luruh. Solusinya mau bagaimana, Pak?  _Nggak_ ada yang baru  _nih_?" keluhnya dengan cerocos panjang lebar. Dahi lelaki itu berkerut kala alisnya menukik tajam ke bawah. "Memangnya Rusia belum mengirimkan lagi sumbangan senjata?"

Antonio menarik napas panjang. Ujung botnya menendang genangan air di jalanan. Kalau menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu artinya dia harus bicara masalah politik; dia tahu Arthur masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya seluk-beluk perang ini. Arthur masih polos. Tapi dia selalu enggan berbicara politik, itu membosankan dan sedikit sensitif.

"Tidak semudah itu,  _Arturo_ ," desahnya sambil memijat pangkal hidung. Tidak menyadari kalau Gilbert tertinggal jauh di belakang, langkah dua orang itu malah semakin kencang menerobos air hujan. "Kautahu? Mereka hanya akan mengirim bantuan kalau Pemerintah bisa menekan keinginan masyarakat yang  _keukeuh_ akan revolusi. Sedangkan pihak kita sekarang, mereka menginginkan itu."

_Hah?_

Arthur tidak paham. Apa maksud pencegahan revolusi yang sedang Antonio bicarakan? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan komite non-intervensi gagasan Prancis dan Inggris?

Lelaki berusia dua puluh lebih tiga tahun itu mengangkat satu alis tebalnya. "Tapi aku kira itu tujuan perang ini? Bukankah perang dan revolusi tidak bisa dipisahkan?"

Antonio meliriknya dengan pandangan  _oh-Tuhan-kau-ini-naif-sekali_. Tetapi pikiran Arthur selalu melayang ke Barcelona; di mana suasana revolusi begitu kentara, lebih-lebih ketika dia memintas sepanjang jalanan di Ramblas.

"Itu menurut kita; menurut para anarkis; menurut POUM. Dogma umum pro-revolusi. Tidak dengan para Komunis atau Sosialis. Makanya aku pernah bilang kita dan PSUC itu berbeda, 'kan? Dan kauingin ke Madrid, harusnya kau bergabung di bawah payung kolom Internasional,"

"Tapi―"

Antonio menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Arthur.

"Ya. Afliasi ILP Inggris bukan PSUC maupun Brigadir Internasional, melainkan POUM. Kau tidak berbekal apa-apa selain  _'aku akan melawan Fasis dan Franco'_  ketika datang ke sini, umum sekali untuk para relawan asing. Dan negaramu―Inggris, mereka tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di negaraku. Aku mengerti."

Arthur bergeming, tapi kakinya tidak berhenti berjalan. Itu benar. Pers di Inggris hanya membahas dua jenis publikasi perang sipil Spanyol; versi sayap kanan bercerita soal pertempuran berdarah Kristiani melawan Bolshevik; versi sayap kiri tentang kaum Republik heroik melawan pemberontakan militer. Arthur hanya tahu sampai sebatas itu. Media luar Spanyol tidak membahas isu-isu penting di dalamnya, lain jika dia hanya membaca surat kabar keluaran POUM―La Batalla, atau Adelante―yang tidak henti-hentinya menyuarakan pertentangan mereka terhadap media Komunis dan PSUC yang kontra revolusi. Koran-koran itu terbit bulanan, hanya saja Arthur dan relawan asing lain hampir tidak pernah membacanya.

"Makanya aku simpulkan biar kau paham. Perang sipil ini bukan cuma tentang Republik melawan Nasionalis. Masih ada perang antar-partai yang lebih memusingkan. Di kubu Republik, oposisi kita mungkin para partai bawahan Pemerintah yang kontra-revolusi itu, tapi di luar, lawan kita adalah Franco.

"Pengabdian kita untuk partai ini tidak mudah, Arthur, adik kecilku sayang. Kita adalah sasaran empuk Caballero, polisi-polisi, pemerintah; bahwa semua fitnah tentang kita sebagai Trotskys adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibantah. Kita perang dengan pers, dengan media. Bukan dengan senjata api saja."

Antonio mengangkat dua tangan ke udara, membentuk dua buah pistol tangan dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, lalu membunyikan suara ' _boom!'_ kecil dari mulutnya ketika dia mengentak tangan-tangannya seolah mereka adalah senjata betulan.

Diliriknya lagi sang kawan yang masih membatu kaku; raut wajahnya menggambarkan keterkejutan bercampur sedikit kekhawatiran. Antonio sangat ingin mengasihani kawannya yang malang; mengusap pucuk kepalanya dan menenangkan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja selama berada dalam dekapannya, tapi Antonio yakin kalau Arthur bukan orang yang mau diperlakukan demikian.

"Apa kau menyesal, Arthur? Ada di sini, tidak tentu nasibmu bagaimana? Embargo senjata, intervensi, segala itu dilakukan oleh negaramu sendiri. Kau tidak takut pulang dengan status dicap sebagai kriminal?" dia bertanya, suaranya tak lebih dari cicitan seorang pecundang.

Arthur buru-buru menepis keraguan yang menggerayang di kepalanya.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak, maksudku―"

"Aku mengerti alasanmu yang mengatasnamakan kemanusiaan itu―"

"Bukan!"

Mereka saling memotong pembicaraan, tidak sopan kalau dipikir ulang. Antonio menatap sepasang mata hijau itu dalam-dalam, dan Arthur tidak akan memberikannya pandangan penuh keraguan. "Aku memang selalu bilang begitu. Untuk memberantas Fasis ... yang sedikit demi sedikit merenggut kebebasan di negerimu. Tapi―"

_Bangsat!_

Arthur menjeda kalimatnya. Dia mengutuk, mengumpati dirinya. Dan akhirnya Antonio mendengus setengah jengkel.

"Apa? Kau tidak punya alasan lain!"

Dia menghardik dan tertawa ironis setelahnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghindar dari tatapan tajam Arthur yang hanya beberapa inci berada di dekatnya.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada banyak ungkapan yang mengganjal di balik lidahnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengutarakan. Tidak akan pernah. Dia tidak tahu ini adalah apa dan kenapa bisa bersemayam dalam benak.

_Kau._

_Aku ingin terus ada di dekatmu_ _._

_Aku ingin melindungimu walau harganya setimpal nyawaku sendiri._

_Kau, Antonio!_ _Itu alasanku yang sebenarnya!_

_Aku tidak mau kau mati di perang ini!_

Arthur bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri. Tapi ego itu tidak bertahan terlalu lama ketika dia menghela napas panjang dan menyungging senyuman bersalah yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang. "... kau benar. Maaf," desisnya setengah berbisik. Itu sama sekali bukan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

Antonio terkesiap. Realita menamparnya lagi untuk tidak ditenggelamkan emosi lebih dalam. Rahangnya tidak lagi kaku dan ekspresinya melembut.

"... tidak. Maaf sudah meninggikan suaraku, Arthur―aku tidak bermaksud―"

" _MEIN GOTT_ , KALIAN BERDUA! APA-APAAN SIH?!"

Satu kali lagi konversasi mereka terpotong, kali ini dari sumber lain. Baik Antonio maupun Arthur refleks menghentikan langkah lebar kaki mereka dan langsung membalik badan, kemudian mendapati si jangkung Jerman yang berlari sambil  _ngos-ngos-_ an, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan barangkali kelelahan. Antonio dan Arthur bertukar pandang; saling mempertanyakan secepat apa mereka berjalan sampai membikin orang seperti Gilbert saja kecapaian? Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau hujan deras tadi sudah jadi gerimis.

Lelaki berambut perak itu berhasil menyusul dua kawannya dengan mati-matian. Dia berjongkok dan mengontrol napas di depan mereka yang memasang wajah tak berdosa.

" _GAK_ LUCU! Sekarang kau, Arthur?! Pengkhianat! Teganya kalian berdua-duaan tanpa sadar aku ada di belakang kalian! Apa itu 'Kamerad'? Omong kosong! Kalian tidak akan peduli kalau aku tadi kena tembak musuh, 'kan?!" omelnya bersungut-sungut, diselingi umpatan kasar bahasa Jerman yang kedengaran lebih lucu ketika kau melihat bagaimana mulutnya bergerak.

Arthur memalingkan muka supaya tidak menertawai rekannya itu, tapi Antonio, yang memang tidak bisa membaca situasi, malah tergelak lepas dan tidak peduli pelototan si pria Jerman.

"Lagian kau lamban sekali, sih! Tidak seperti biasanya, Gil? Kau kurang makan?"

"Aku belum tidur selama dua hari, wajar 'kan kalau energiku terkuras habis, apalagi aku patroli non-stop?! Kalau Arthur, jatah tidurnya dipakai terus  _kayak_ bayi!"

Gilbert melayangkan tatapan tajam pada kawan pirangnya yang langsung berhenti tertawa dan memasang tampang sengit sebab tak terima diolok-olok. Dan, oh, bau-baunya akan ada pertengkaran konyol; Antonio buru-buru menyetop mereka yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan bertengkar di sini atau kita semua akan mati!" serunya galak seperti banteng kerasukan. Dua tangannya yang menganggur itu terangkat untuk menjewer telinga dua anak buahnya dengan puntiran kencang dan membikin Gilbert dan Arthur bersamaan mengerang.

* * *

Hari itu sudah masuk di pertengahan bulan Maret.

Pantomim membosankan sepanjang enam minggu di medan perang akan segera usai―dan Arthur tahu kalau semua kekosongan waktu itu sudah selesai. Ada agresi yang diluncurkan Pemerintah dari Ebro ke Huesca dan daerah timur Zaragoza. Kampung-kampung di Aragon yang sudah mengalami revolusi sosial, semua dijarah Nasionalis.

Sebelum berkumpul dengan barisan manusia lain di Torre Fabian nanti malam, Arthur menuliskan tentang pertempuran yang dinanti-nantikannya itu dalam jurnal harian. Dia berikrar akan menembak satu orang musuh dengan apa pun yang digunakannya nanti.

Arthur menyandarkan punggungnya pada parapet karung pasir, dia mendongak ke atas; menatap langit dengan pandangan melankolis seolah dia akan mati dan tidak akan kembali lagi esok hari. Teman-teman skuadronnya pasti sudah berkumpul, bergabung dengan kompi di Torre Fabian dan bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan. Bentengnya yang sekarang sepi melompong; anehnya Arthur tidak takut dia bakal tertangkap musuh atau dibunuh langsung di situ. Akhir-akhir ini Arthur hobi datang terlambat di setiap suruhan misi.

Tapi dia salah. Dia tidak sendiri di markas saat dia dikejutkan sosok yang berjalan keluar dari tenda tidur; air mukanya sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca. Arthur tercengung sedikit tidak percaya,

itu Antonio.

Arthur mencari mana bayonet kesayangan lelaki itu, nihil. Dia tidak sedang menyelempangkan senjata apa pun di pinggang maupun di punggung.

"Sini." Tuturnya pelan, tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa, sekonyong-konyong melambaikan tangan supaya si lawan bicara menuruti kemauannya.

"Ada apa?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya menaikkan satu alis ketika disuruh mendekat. Pikirnya, barangkali sesuatu hendak dibicarakan oleh kopralnya. Sebab Antonio tidak mungkin meninggalkan lapangan tanpa alasan. "Aku―"

Kalimatnya tertahan di kerongkongan ketika Antonio mencengkeram kerah bajunya begitu kencang. Dipandangnya Arthur dalam-dalam; sorot matanya tidak dapat diartikan. Arthur tidak tahu apakah dia sedang marah, ingin berteriak padanya, atau ingin menonjoknya. Arthur menelan ludah, menggali lagi memori ihwal kapan dan apa yang membuat Antonio marah padanya sampai sebegininya.

Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat; sebelum Arthur berniat melemparkannya pertanyaan, alih-alih membogem seperti yang Arthur proyeksikan dalam imaginasinya, Antonio menarik seluruh berat tubuh lelaki itu, untuk kemudian kedua lengannya berpindah pada bahu Arthur. Melingkarkannya, mendekapnya begitu erat; di sisi lain Arthur terbelalak kaget.

Dia bisa mendengar degup jantung cepat tak karuan; entah miliknya atau milik Antonio. Hidungnya tenggelam di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu sang kopral muda. Banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Arthur, tetapi yang keluar lewat mulut malah pernyataan protesan;

"Antoni―terlalu kencang! Aku tidak bisa napas!" dia sedikit meronta. Tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci dan tidak mampu bergerak sama sekali, mungkin rasanya seperti hendak diremukkan.

"Ah―maaf!"

Antonio buru-buru mengendurkan rengkuhannya. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari setan apa yang merasuki sampai pelukannya bisa sekencang itu.

Ketika dia berniat melepaskan pelukan persahabatan mereka, Arthur malah menarik pinggangnya dan mengulang rengkuhan tadi lagi.

"Apa―apa yang sebenarnya mau kaukatakan?" dia bergumam di telinga kamerad kesayangannya. Napasnya hangat menggelitik tengkuk. Antonio bergeming sebentar, kedua lengannya yang masih mengalungi bahu dan leher Arthur kini melemas.

"... kalau,  **kalau**  aku mati. Kau harus tetap hidup dan pulang ke Inggris dengan selamat dan sehat _,_ _okay_ _Mate?"_ bisiknya di depan telinga sang sobat, ada selingan kekehan miris di antara suaranya yang bergetar."Aku cuma ingin bilang itu." Tangan kanannya bergerak naik dan mengacak rambut pirang si tuan muda Kirkland pada kepala belakangnya.

Arthur terpekur di balik bahu Antonio. Hidungnya masih terbenam di situ. Ada rasa ketakutan melecit dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun dan membikin ngilu. Dia mengeratkan lagi rengkuhan solid itu seakan dia tak mau Antonio pergi dari sana selangkah pun.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak suka," desisnya dengan gigi bergemeretak.

_Jangan._

_Jangan._

_Aku lebih memilih kita mati bersama._

Arthur takut. Begitu juga dengan Antonio.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Arthur baru menyadari kalau dekapan Antonio adalah hal terhangat yang pernah dirasakannya di antara tiupan angin dingin menusuk tulang seperti ini. Mereka tidak mau melepaskannya terlalu cepat.


End file.
